Secrets Kept
by happythoughts
Summary: The 5th year at Hogwarts for the trio. Ron and Hermione are being extremely stubborn and won't admit their feelings to each other. ::SIGH:: Follow them through troublesome, fun, and worrisome times. (H/G on the side) *Now Complete*
1. Default Chapter

**Author's Note:**  Hey everyone.  I'm kind of sad because I got one particular bad review for my last story, "Questions Unanswered."  That particular reviewer didn't like my ending.  Well Oh well.  Just don't read any of my stories anymore.  That's all you have to do.  Hehe.  

_              And so, this is my newest story.  I hope you all enjoy it.  I'm trying a Ron/Hermione story now because I haven't done one in awhile.  I think. Ha.  It won't be as dramatic as my last story; I hope it turns out to be a little more humorous.  Okay, I'll talk to you guys later! Email me at Swishmish20@aol.com if you want to review personally or have any ideas if I get writer's block! Thanks!_

_              By the way, this story will be told in both Ron and Hermione's POVs (Point of Views). Every chapter will switch.  K? TTYL!  _

_ **Summary: **It's the gang's fifth year.  Harry and Ginny have finally been found out that they are going out after Ron intercepted a letter from Harry to Ginny.  Hermione and Harry are visiting for the last week of summer before their new year starts at Hogwarts.  Ron learns a little about a boy named Kyle that Hermione met during her  visit to Australia, and he doesn't like the sound of him.  _

Secrets Kept Chapter 1 

(Ron's POV)

By happythoughts

         Ron and Harry were walking through the crowd of people on the streets of Diagon Alley.  They were heading to Gringotts, where they would be meeting Hermione and getting their money together.  Ron saw her first, waving madly at the first step leading to the doors.  He almost didn't see her; she looked so different.  Not bad different … just, different.    

       "Ron! Harry! Over here!" she screamed.

       Ron and Harry ran over to her.  She surprisingly grabbed them each into a friendly hug.  "Oh! I've missed you two so much! You hardly returned my letters, Ron."

       Ron gaped.  What was she talking about?  They had been owling each other back and forth since the second week of June! It was almost as if they had become better friends through letters, instead of talking.  

       "What are you talking about? We've owled each other since the second week we got out of school! How else do you think I invited you to the Burrow?" asked Ron incredously. 

       Hermione pursed her lips.  To Ron's outrage, she entwined fingers with Harry, who blushed deeply.  "Now, Harry," she said, stressing his name, "owled me every single day.  And we have something to tell you, Ron."  

       Ron opened his mouth and shut it several times.  Could he possibly be hearing what he was hearing?  Was this really happening?

       "We're an item, now, Ron.  We finally declared our love to each other and we're going to be married in 5 days at the Burrow.  We already planned everything with your mum and dad," said Harry happily.

       "Isn't it wonderful, Ron? We decided to do it on my birthday.  It's the most wonderful present I could ever have," said Hermione sighing happily, looking deep into Harry's eyes.  Hermione, who was about two inches taller than Harry, bent down to quite closely to Harry's face.  They couldn't be … it's impossible … they wouldn't … Harry raised his own head to meet Hermione's …  

Suddenly, Ron fell to the floor of his hard wooden floor.  

"Oof," he grunted sleepily.  

       Harry, who was sleeping on a cot next to Ron's bed, woke up from the loud thump and raised his head amidst the piles of pillows on his head.  "Ron, stop thrashing around! What are you trying to do? Wake the whole house up?"  

       "Sorry," muttered Ron.  That was odd.  Ron usually wasn't the one who had the nightmares, if you wanted to call it that.  That was usually taken care of Harry, what with Voldemort and all.  But it seemed like ever since he had started going out with Ginny, his nightmares had stopped.  Ron frowned.  Were they really that serious?  Serious enough for Ginny to get rid of Harry's old nightmares?  Ron shuddered.  Was it possible that now Harry was dreaming about … Ginny?  Ron shook his head to get rid of the thoughts in his mind.  

       His thoughts returned to the dream he had had about this very day.  Today was the day that they would be meeting Hermione at Diagon Alley, and then she would be staying at the Burrow for the last week of summer vacation.  How could he dream about something like that?  It was … impossible.  Harry and Hermione couldn't have possibly been owling each other every single day of the summer.  Not when … Ron felt himself blush.  Not when Ron had been owling her since the second week they got out of school.  His excuse was that he had nothing better to do and there was nothing to do around the house.  Sure … nice excuse, Ron.

       Another reason it was impossible was because he knew for a fact that Harry had been owling _Ginny _for quite a long time behind Ron's back.  Boy, had _that _been a big row between him, Harry, and Ginny.  He remembered his reaction when he had found out that Harry owled Ginny instead of him.  He had read the letter … really, it was an accident … could have happened to anyone … 

       _An snow-white owl flew into the open window of the Burrow into the kitchen, where Ron was eating lunch with his sister, Ginny.  _

_       "Hedwig!" Ron exclaimed, jumping out of his seat.  He didn't notice the red creep up into Ginny's neck.  _

_       "I haven't heard from Harry all summer!" said Ron excitedly, "Maybe he's telling me that he can come for the week!"_

_       "Ron … I don't think that's for you …" said Ginny quietly.  But Ron ignored her.  He had already ripped open the letter, and was reading it, his eyes scanning the piece of parchment.  Ginny saw his face turn from the tan color he was to purple.  His eyes bulged as he read the last line, "I can't wait to see you for the last week of summer.  Love, Harry."_

_       Ron sputtered.  LOVE? Love, HARRY? This had to be some sort of joke.  His head jerked up to where Ginny was sitting, her whole face bright red and staring down at her hands.  _

_       "WHAT is Harry doing owling YOU instead of ME?" bellowed Ron._

_       "Ron, calm down.  It's just a friendly letter.  We've just been owling each other a lit-," started Ginny quietly._

_       "Owling each other A LITTLE? Gin, this letter has profanity in it.  It's … It's ..."_

_       "It says the word 'love' in it, Ron.  That's not profanity._ _Get a hold of yourself!"retorted Ginny angrily._

_       "I can't believe this! H-harry? Owling you? This can't be happening.  Now watch you go and tell me that you've been secretly seeing each other some how … I don't know HOW, but you probably have been, god knows WHAT you've been DOING--,"_

_       "RON! How dare you! I am 14 years old, I KNOW how smart I am, and I'm not as dumb as you think! Harry likes me, Ron! I like him! We like each other! And yes, we have decided to try going out, okay? Get OVER it!" yelled Ginny angrily._

       Ron laughed quietly to himself.  That fight had lasted for a week.  As soon as Ron and Ginny had finished their fight, Ron and stormed up to his room and owled Harry himself, demanding to know why he was owling Ginny instead of him, and why they had been going out secretly without Ron's consent.  Harry had merely replied with two sentences.  "We like each other.  Get over it."  

       As much as it angered Ron that Harry didn't care what he thought about this whole situation, he had gotten over it, true to Harry and Ginny's words.  He was still healing, but he was getting through it, with help from Hermione's comforting letters.  Ron shook his head.  He got up from his bed and walked over to his open window, the wind playing with his hair.  It was a nice, sunny day, perfect for staying inside doors and shopping for school.  Yeah … right.  Ron groaned inwardly.  

       His wonderful moment enjoying the weather was interrupted by the shouts of Mrs. Weasley yelling for the boys and girl to come downstairs and start getting ready to leave.  

       "All of you! Out of your beds! NOW!"

       Ron padded over to Harry's cot.  He threw the covers off of Harry, who was lying sprawled on his stomach, smiling.  "Stop dreaming about Ginny and get that stupid grin off of your face," said Ron loudly, smacking Harry's head.

       "Ow! I was _not _dreaming about _Ginny,"_ said Harry, arguing with Ron.  It was hard to believe him, what with that stupid foolish grin plastered across his face.  

       "Yeah, and I wasn't dreaming about …" Ron caught himself before he said anything else.  He was glad he had muttered that, and not said it out loud.  

       "What was that?" asked Harry, putting on his glasses and getting his eyes into focus.

       "Nothing.  Get changed," said Ron, who had already thrown a shirt on over his boxers and was looking at himself in the mirror.  It talked to him quietly.  "I like your new hair cut, Ronnie.  You sure have grown up a bit this year.  You're a young man now."

       Ron flushed.  "Yeah well … wanted to try something new, you know," he said sheepishly.

       "Mmhmm … or you could just be trying to impress a certain girl …"

       "Shut up!" said Ron.  He threw a random shirt over the mirror, to stop it from saying anything else.  He groaned exasperately when Harry wouldn't stop laughing.   "I'm going downstairs.  Come down when you're ready," he grunted, practically running out of the room.  

~*~*~

       "I don't know _what_ came over me! I must have been so tired from making that big dinner last night … must have gotten to me.  No wonder I overslept!  Oh but don't worry, Harry!" said Mrs. Weasley as she saw Harry's guilty face, "I always enjoy making big dinners.  But if I could get some _help _from some of the _boys _who are walking around the house lazily instead of helping their poor old mother," she added, looking at the guilty faces of Ron, Fred, and George.

       "Mum! We asked you if you needed any help--,"

       "You most certainly did not! You three walked into the kitchen asking me what you could do with your boring lives, and when I asked you politely to set the table outside and peel the potatoes, you all groaned and pouted!" retorted Mrs. Weasley.  

       "Oh, but, nevermind.  We're going to be late! I hope Hermione isn't already waiting there!"

       "Mum! It's only 10! We're not supposed to meet her until 11!  It'll take seconds for us to get ready, honestly!" exclaimed Ginny.

       "No it won't! Ron has so preparations to do before he see Her-,"

       Harry was cut off abruptly by Ron's hand in front of his mouth.  He grinned and tried biting into Ron's hand.  "Ow! Watch it, will you?" demanded Ron as everyone snickered into their food. 

       "Oh shutup!" exclaimed Ron exasperatedly, "I'm gonna get ready now," he mumbled.  He stormed out of the kitchen angrily.  

       "I told you!" said Harry as soon as he thought Ron was upstairs.  

       "I TOLD YOU TO SHUTUP!" everyone heard Ron scream from upstairs.  

~*~*~

       "Okay, is everyone ready?  Harry, are you there? Okay, why doesn't Ron go first and then you can go after him? Is that alright with you?" asked Mrs. Weasley caringly.  

       Everyone knew that in real life, Mrs. Weasley would have told Harry go to first with the floo-powder because he was the guest.  But this time it was different.  She was more cautious about Harry because she was constantly worrying about him being attacked by Voldemort.  

       Ron nodded and took a pinch of the powder, and threw it into the burning fire.  "Diagon Alley!" he bellowed.  He automatically thrusted his arms to his side so his elbows wouldn't hit the chimney.  He felt the sharp wind whipping at his face. Unlike Harry, Ron was use to this type of traveling, and didn't get sick every time he did it.  He fell feet first into the fireplace of the bookstore.  He stepped out of the chimney and brushed the soot that was all over his clothes.  **So much for going for the clean look, huh?** He thought to himself frustratedly.

       He heard Harry come from behind him with the sound of "OUCH!" escaping from his mouth.  Ron turned around and laughed at Harry, who had fell flat on his face.  "I'll never get use to this, will I?" muttered Harry angrily.  

       They waited for the rest of the Weasley's to appear.  When everyone was gathered around Mrs. Weasley, she spoke to each of them sharply.

       "Fred and George.  You know the rules.  No, Knockturn Alley.  And _please _don't forget to buy your new books this time, okay?  You gave us such an embarrassment last year when we had to owl your books over to you."

       "Ginny, will you be going by yourself again?" she asked her.

       "Er, no, Mum.  I'm going to go with Harry this time," She said sheepishly, looking up at Harry.

       Ron let out a noise of disgust.  Notice that she didn't even mention his or Hermione's name in that sentence.  

       "Oh, all right then," said Mrs. Weasley knowingly, "_Stay together,_ you three.  And do be careful, will you, Harry?" 

       Harry nodded fervently.  "Mum, don't worry about him.  He'll be okay with us," said Ron, with a tone of voice that said, "Stop, Mum, you're embarrassing him."

       As soon as they were allowed to, the three walked out of the bookstore.  They headed towards Gringotts.  They were about a quarter early still, so they decided to just wait on the side of the steps and chat.  They talked about nothing in particular, mostly just about the new school year and who they thought would try out for the position of Keeper, since Wood had left two years ago.  

       "Are you going to try out this year, Ron?  You should, I've seen you practicing outside," said Ginny hopefully.

       Ron flushed.  **Why did Ginny have to say that right in front of Harry?**  He dared to look at Harry's face.  He saw that it was surprised and shocked.  "You never told me you wanted to try out for the position of Keeper, Ron! Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

       "Oh, I don't know.  It was only a thought," said Ron.  He glared at Ginny, who quivered.  

       The conversation was dropped and Ron looked at his watch.  His stomach gave an unusual large lurch.  It was only three minutes until it was 11 o'clock.  He would be seeing Hermione in exactly three seconds.  He self-consciously smoothed his inch long hair.  He didn't listen at all to Harry and Ginny's animated conversation … it was something about the Chudley Cannons or some team like that … all he could think about was seeing Hermione—

       "Ron! Harry! Ginny!"

       Ron's head jerked up.  There she was.  She was trying to run towards them while dragging her trunk along with her.  She kept stopping after every few seconds, when finally she abandoned it just started running towards them, hair flying behind her.  They all stood up when she reached them, flinging her arms around all of them separately. 

       "Oh, I've missed you _so _much!" she exclaimed.  "Harry, you hardly returned my letters!"

       Ron shook his head.  Hadn't he just gone through this experience?  He was just about to open his mouth to protest when he caught himself.  She had said Harry's name, not his.  He breathed a sigh of relief and took the view of Hermione in.  

       She was standing there in black robes and a dark red shirt underneath them.  She was wearing a cute summer skirt with it and her left foot was tapping quickly in white flip-flops, listening to Harry trying to explain himself.  

       "See, the Dursleys wouldn't let me send out any mail so I couldn't return any of your--,"

       "That's not what I heard from Ron. I heard that she got quite a few letters from you this summer," said Hermione teasingly with a questioning eyebrow.

       Harry turned on Ron.  "You _told _her?"

       "Well of course I did, Harry.  Didn't you know? I thought that we had agreed on telling her," said Ron like it was no big deal.

       "No we didn't! You're the one who owled me practically writing like it was some sort of Howler or something.  You had specifically stated that Hermione was going to flip and she would side with yo-," began Harry.

       "Okay! I think that's enough …" said Ron embarrassedly.  

       "Don't worry, Harry. I'm just happy for you two, that's all," said Hermione, laughing it off.  Ron noticed that something was different about her.  She seemed more … oh, he didn't know, confident? Yes, that was the word.  Confident.  Of course, she had always seemed confident, but that was only when she was in school.  She usually wasn't that confident when she was around him and Harry.  It was weird.  

       "Ron! I haven't even said 'hi' to you! How are you? I'm just so glad that my parents allowed me to come this summer, I thought you would never ask me!  I swear, I was going crazy in the Muggle world.  Help me with my trunk, would you?" she said in one go.

       "Er, sure.  I'll go get it," Ron answered.  He trotted over to where the trunk stood in the middle of the street, people taking no notice of it.  He began dragging it over to where Harry, Ginny, and Hermione were still standing, talking.  Hermione turned back around to face Ron.  "Got it? Okay, just leave it over there in the corner," she ordered, taking no notice of the beads of sweat forming on Ron's forehead and his heavy panting.  

       "Geeze, what have you got in here? Bricks?" he asked her.

       "Why, no, they're just all my books and things," said Hermione.

       Ron just shook his head and gave one final thrust of the trunk into a dark corner.  It would be okay there.  He was grateful when they entered the bank.  The darkness and coolness came over him and he took a deep comforting sigh.  He listened to Hermione talk excitedly.

       "Oh, my summer was wonderful.  My parents and I decided to go to Italy for two weeks during July, and then we went to Australia for awhile! It was so beautiful there, all of this wildlife and it was just so picturesque.  I even met another wizard my age at the hotel I was staying at …" as soon as Hermione mentioned the wizard, she stopped talking.  Ron even saw her blush.  

       "Another wizard? What was his name?" he asked her.

       "Kyle.  Kyle Clemmings," answered Hermione, blushing even more deeply.

       "What about him?" asked Harry.

       "N-nothing.  I was just telling Ron that I met him while I was staying in Australia.  He goes to a school over there.  He was so nice.  We've been owling…" once again, to Ron's outrage, she trailed off and a faint smile escaped onto her lips.  

       This wasn't a good sign at all.  Ron didn't like the sound of this Kyle kid.  And he most certainly didn't like how Hermione blushed every time his name was mentioned, or how they had been owling.  He didn't like it one bit.  

~*~*~

Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling 

_Author's Note: Hey! Whaddya think? Who is this mysterious Kyle kid? Don't worry, he's not going to be a big character or anything.  Just a little conflict between Ron and Hermione, of course.  The next chapter will be Hermione's POV. Please Review! Thanks! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: Hey everyone, I decided to get a head start on the next chapter, even before I got any reviews. Can you believe it?  Anyway, I'm going to have a lot of fun writing this fic, I think. Hope you enjoy it! 

**_Summary: _**_For the next week Harry, Ron, and Hermione catch up on their summer.  We learn a bit more about Kyle also.  But with Harry and Ginny escaping to god knows where for most of the day, this leaves Ron and Hermione alone for awhile.  Hehehe._

Secrets Kept 

Chapter 2

(Hermione's POV)

by happythoughts

            Hermione couldn't stop blushing whenever she mentioned Kyle's name. It was as if she had no control of her body whenever she spoke or thought of Kyle.  Her time with him had been wonderful; he showed her all around Australia, and they flew along the countryside and ocean on his broomstick.  He flew almost as well as Harry, but not better.  She remembered when it was time to say good-bye to him … 

            _"I'm going to miss you a lot, you know," he whispered into her ear. _

_            "I know.  I'll miss you too," Hermione whispered back.  She was trying to hold back her tears._

_            And to her horror, he leaned towards her to do the unthinkable.  Was this really happening? Was he really trying to do what she thought he was going to do? No, Hermione, don't let him! You don't love him! Hermione, don't! _

_            And as if on instinct, Hermione pulled away from Kyle and pushed him away.  The look on his face could have killed her.  It was filled with shock, surprise, and hurt.  _

_            "Kyle, I'm so sorry. I just … I don't feel the same about you as you feel about me," she said softly to him._

_            Kyle's face fell. "I know. I know who you do love though. Will you do a favor for me, though?" _

_            "Depends on what it is."_

_            "Promise me you'll love him as much as I love you," he said to her quietly, looking straight into her big brown eyes.  _

_            Hermione's eyes bulged.  Who in the world was he talking about?  _

Hermione jerked the thoughts out of her head and returned to talking with Ron.  They were now walking out into the sunshine of Diagon Alley after they had all gotten their money out of their own vaults.  Her plan was working.  Just before she had left her home and parents, she had promised herself that this year would be different.  She was going to act differently, not as snobbishly, and she was going to have fun.  She'd still be the same old know-it-all, but just not as much as she usually had been.  _She _even knew that it was working, because she could feel herself talking to Ron without getting in a hissy fight every five minutes.  

            "So, Hermione, tell me more about this Kyle kid," said Ginny, while they all sat down around a table in front of ice cream store.  Again, Hermione felt her temperature rise and her cheeks get flushed.  

            "I told you. He's just a wizard my age that I met while I was in Australia.  He just showed me around the place.  We went flying every day along the ocean and countryside.  I even met some of his family," answered Hermione.  She couldn't wait to tell Ginny the _real _reason she was blushing every time he was mentioned.  She gave Ginny a knowing look.  Fortunately, Ginny understood and dropped the subject.

            "Hermione!"

            Hermione heard her name being shouted among the crowds of people walking by.  She jerked her head up and looked around to see who had called her name.  She saw Mrs. Weasley waddling towards her with two disgruntled looking twins walking behind her.  "Hi, Mrs. Weasley, how are you?" she asked politely.

            "Oh, fine, I suppose.  I'd be better if Fred and George hadn't embarrassed me thoroughly," answered Mrs. Weasley coldly, looking over her shoulder at the twins who were grinning wickedly.

            "What happened, mum?" asked Ginny concernedly.

            "Your two brothers were found on the side of a building selling their joke products, yelling exuberantly to let everyone know they were there.  They were evening handing _these _out," said Mrs. Weasley.  She thrusted a wrinkled piece of paper towards Hermione.  She took it and read it.  She tried to stifle a laugh.  It read:

Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes 

**Owned by: **Fred and George Weasley

Planning to start the newest joke shop here at Diagon Alley! Help us out by buying some of our products! 

**SALE!**

**Canary Creams: 5 knuts**

**Fake Wands: 12 knuts**

**Exuberant Dungbombs: 13 sickles**

**(even worse than the actual dungbombs!)**

**But don't worry! There are more products on the way! **

"It is most certainly _not _funny! Stop laughing!" ordered Mrs. Weasley to Ron and Harry.  They were practically rolling on the ground.  Hermione pursed her lips to stifle her laugh.  

            "Good to see you, Hermione!" said Fred, shaking Hermione's hand roughly.

            "Wow, Hermione! Someone's changed _a lot _over the summer!" said George teasingly, throwing his arm casually over her shoulder. She giggled and blushed.  

            "GEORGE!" yelled Ron embarrassingly.  

            "What Ronniekins? I bet you were thinking the same exact thing when you saw her--," 

            "Just GOD! Shut up, Fred, will you?" demanded Ron.  Hermione was sure she had never seen anyone turn as red as Ron just did.  She was still giggling because now George was tickling her sides.  

            "Now boys, that's enough.  Ron's getting embarrassed--,"

            "I am NOT getting embarrassed, Mum!" yelled Ron.

            "Of course you aren't, dear.  Come along now, let's get going back to the Burrow.  I'm sure your father is waiting for us," said Mrs. Weasley.  

            To make Hermione giggle even more, Fred and George teased her by arguing over who should take her bags for her.  

            "Now, _I _will take them, Gred, go along now," said Fred.

            "No, I Forge, _I'll _take them.  I insist! After all, Hermione likes _me,_ not _you," _said George.

            "Oh, well, if you insist!" exclaimed Fred.  He threw the bags onto George's outstretched arms and walked away.  

~*~*~

            When they arrived back at the Burrow, Hermione followed Ginny up to her room.  As soon as they had entered, Ginny shut the door and exclaimed to Hermione, "Oh my gosh, tell me EVERYTHING!"

            Hermione giggled like a little girl.  "Ginny, he was amazing!"

            "Was he? Oh my gosh, don't tell me! Did he kiss you?" 

            "What? NO! I wouldn't let him!"

            "WHAT? Why not?" asked Ginny incredously.

            Hermione stopped.  She was quite sure why she hadn't let him kiss her.  After all, she hadn't had a kiss yet … ever.  She could have gone to school telling Lavender and Pavarti that she had finally been kissed.  Her heart sank.

            "Ohhh. I see," said Ginny knowingly.

            "See what?" asked Hermione.  How could she understand when she herself didn't even see?

            "I see why you didn't let him kiss you, Hermione."

            "Ginny, I don't even know why I didn't let him, so how could you?" said Hermione, waving it off.

            "Well, sometimes people don't know the most obvious things that others do," said Ginny simply.

            "Well, are you going to tell me what you know?" asked Hermione.  She was getting irritated little by little.

            "Mmm… nope.  I'll let you figure that out for yourself.  Now it's my turn. I have to show you the letters that Harry wrote to me!" 

            And with that, the subject on Kyle was dropped and Hermione and Ginny giggled the rest of the night reading all of the letters Harry had written Ginny.  Hermione knew that it was wrong; she knew that Harry would die of embarrassment if he ever found out that someone else was reading the love letters he had sent to Ginny, but who cared? She was 15 years old, she had the right to have some fun in her life.  

~*~*~

(Ron's POV)

            Ron was fuming with anger and humiliation.  Practically everyone in his family plus Harry had embarrassed him today about his feelings for Hermione.  When were they going to learn when to stop? He was surprised that Hermione didn't even think anything of it.  He'd bet all the money in the world that she already knew his feelings for her.  

            "What do you think they're doing in her room, huh?" asked Harry.

            Ron and Harry had been sitting in his orange colored room for the past five minutes, wondering what on earth two girls could be laughing and giggling so loud about.  (Poor Harry …) 

            Ron shrugged.  "I don't know. I don't really care.  But I know you do," he said humorously.

            Harry just laughed and shook his head.  "No, I don't care. But I have a question for you."

            "Oh great," muttered Ron.  He knew it was coming. 

            "What do you think of Hermione?" Harry asked.             

            Right on target.  "What do you mean?" he asked, acting dumb.

            "I mean, when you saw her today.  What did you think of her?" 

            "I don't know. She looked kind of different.  She even acted sort of different," answered Ron, shrugging his shoulders.

            "Yeah, that's what I thought.  And she kept blushing whenever she talked about that kid--,"

            "Kyle," finished Ron.  

            "Yeah, that's it. You think she fancies him?" asked Harry, daringly.

            Ron looked at Harry, who was looking back at him, his green eyes sparkling.  "What makes you think that?" he snapped.

            "Oh, I don't know. As I said, she kept blushing whenever she talked about him. Maybe they're talking about him in Gin's room or something," said Harry.

            Ron burned with anger.  **They better not be! Or I'll kill that Kyle kid right this very instant!** He thought in his head. But controlling his anger, something he had been working on for the past summer, he said very mischievously, "We'll just have to find out, now won't we?" 

            Harry grinned.  They hurried over to Ron's door and opened it quietly.  Ginny's room was one flight of stairs down from Ron's.  They tiptoed down the stairs, skipping over the steps that creaked.  Finally, they reached her room.  Ron pressed his ear against her door. "They're still giggling like mad little girls!" he whispered sharply.

            Harry shook his head.  "Who are they talking about?" he whispered back.

            Ron listened for a few more seconds.  From what he could hear, it had nothing to do with Kyle.  It had something to do with … "You! They're talking about you, Harry!" 

            "WHAT?!" yelled Harry.  Ron started.  He must've jumped ten feet in the air from Harry's outburst.  This action resulted in Harry bursting open the door leading to Ginny's room and falling right on top of Ron, who as sprawled on the floor.  

            "Mmph!" 

            "Harry, would you mind getting off of me? I don't go that way," said Ron.  

            Harry realized how he was lying on top of Ron, and he sprang right back up onto his feet.  He shuddered in disgust and his eyes scanned the room.  Hermione and Ginny were in a corner of her room, staring up at him with surprised faces.  He saw papers scattered around them.

            "Harry! What are you doing here?" asked Ginny in surprise.

            "We came to see what you two were giggling about loudly," said Ron sarcastically.

            "We wanted to see what you were up to," corrected Harry.

            "Oh. Okay …" trailed off Ginny.  She and Hermione began collecting the piles and piles of parchment around them.  

            "What're those that you've got there?" asked Ron, getting up from the floor and rubbing his back.  

            "N-nothing …" said Ginny.

            "Oh yes it is!" exclaimed Ron.  He dove on top of Hermione and grabbed the papers in her hand.  He jumped back up, muttered a hurried apology to Hermione who was still screaming, and began reading the letters.  As he finally realized what they were, he threw them down hurriedly as if he had just been burnt.

            "Ew! Gross, Harry!" he exclaimed.  

            Harry looked surprised. "Me? What?"

            When Ron merely sputtered and shook his head with disgustment, Harry walked over to the pile of papers and bent down to pick a few of them up.  Ron noticed his eyes grow large as he recognized the scarlet ink … the messy handwriting … 

            "Er … I … uh …" began Harry, trying to explain.

            "You're definitely writing profanity to my sister, Harry," said Ron.

            "Ron, shut up," said Ginny.  She was trying to hide her laugh at Harry's embarrassment.

            "I happen to think they're very sweet, Harry," said Hermione to Harry.  Harry blushed.  

            "I happen to think they're very sweet, Harry," said Ron in a mocking voice.

            "Ron, I wouldn't be talking if I were you. I could easily show Ginny some of the letters you wrote _me,_" said Hermione coolly.

            Ron sputtered.  "You … y-you still have them?"

            "Of course I do! Who would throw away good blackmail letters like that?" asked Hermione mockingly.

            "Harry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you," said Ginny, apologizing to him.

            "It's … okay … I guess. I just didn't expect you to show anyone those letters or anything, that's all," said Harry sheepishly.  They leaned forward to kiss but Ron interrupted them.

            "Okay! Okay, that's enough. One rule for you two, okay? No snogging in front of Ron!" said Ron.

            They all laughed.  To his surprise, Hermione stood up with him and said to him quietly, "C'mon. Let's leave them alone. I feel like getting some fresh air."

            He nodded fervently and they walked out of the room together.  

~*~*~

(Hermione's POV)

            "I'm really nervous about trying out for Keeper.  I mean, Wood was such a good keeper and all, and I'll have a lot of expectations to live up to, you know? I don't know, I just hope I don't blow it or anything.  With Angelina as the captain, Fred and George said things are going to be really serious.  I don't want people to compare me to Fred and George because they're so good and I'm so …"

            "Ron, don't you dare say that you're bad, because you aren't.  I've seen you play when you're out here playing with Fred, George, and Harry. You're as good as any of them," scolded Hermione.

            Ron fell quiet. "I'm sorry. I've been talking to much."

            "Oh, no! I enjoy listening to you talk …" **Good going, Hermione. You just completely admitted to Ron that you fancy him or something horrid of that sort. You don't know when to shut up, do you?**

            "Hermione! You never told me! Did you get prefect?" asked Ron.  

            Hermione blushed.  But she didn't know for which one; either because Ron actually remembered that she had been nominated a prefect, or because of the honor of being nominated.  

            "Yes, I did," she squeaked.

            To her surprise, he grabbed her in a hug. "That's wonderful! You deserve it, Herm."

            She gaped.  Did he just hug her and call her "Herm?" Since when did he start calling her "Herm?" It wasn't like she didn't like it or anything, it was just that … no one had ever given her a nickname except her parents … but let's not go there.  Unfortunately, seconds after realizing what he had just done, Ron pulled away, and muttered, "Sorry."

            "No … it's … okay," replied Hermione, still a little shocked.  

            They started walking back to the Burrow.  Ron broke the uneasy silence and said, "Do you mind if I call you Herm? I don't know what came over me, it was just a reflex, I guess." 

            "Uh … sure. It's fine. Herm's fine. You can call me whatever I guess, " said Hermione sadly.  If calling her Herm had just been a reflex, then surely the hug had just been one too.  He hadn't done it on purpose at all.  

            When Hermione reached the door leading to Ginny, she turned back around to look at the face of Ron.  "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, I guess."

            "Yeah, see you tomorrow," said Ron.  

            Not knowing what came over her, she pulled Ron into a hug and a peck on the cheek, then pulled away, said a hurried, "Good night!" to him and ran into Ginny's room, slamming the door shut behind her, leaving Ron staring at the door in complete shock.

~*~*~


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's Note: _**_Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, they were really nice! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the third chapter.  _

**_Summary: _**_We learn how both Ron and Hermione deal with Hermione's little peck on the cheek.  _

Secrets Kept 

Chapter 3

(Ron's POV)

by happythoughts

            Ron didn't know how he had gotten back to his room that night.  If it wasn't for the thought of getting some sleep, Ron could have stumbled around the house still looking for his own room.  Sure, it was only a peck on the cheek. But then again, it was from the girl of his dreams.  

            He suddenly found himself standing in front of his door leading to his bedroom.  He looked at it like a whole new perspective.  He searched for the doorknob and turned it.  He stumbled into the room with a stupid grin on his face.  He barely noticed Harry, who had been lying on his bed reading a book.  He looked up at Ron and noticed the weird look he had on his face.

            "Everything okay, Ron?" he asked.

            Ron turned to him. "Uh, what?"

            "I said, is everything okay?" Harry repeated, "Ron, are you listening to me? Are you okay?"

            Ron had ignored Harry and had flopped onto his own bed, with a big grin on his face.  

            "RON!" yelled Harry.

            He was shook out of his wonderful recollection of what had just happened. "I'm sorry, Harry, what were you saying?"

            "I _said, _are. You. Okay?" repeated Harry like he was trying to teach a first grader.

            "Oh yes, everything's _wonderful._" 

            "How was your walk with Hermione?" asked Harry, now getting some clues.

            "It was great."

            "Anything interesting happen?" 

            This time, Ron didn't answer.  His grin said it all.  

            "Wait a minute … you guys didn't _kiss _or anything, did you?  Ron? Please tell me you didn't kiss her, Ron," asked Harry, getting both disgusted and worried at the same time.

Ron shook his head. "No, Harry. _She _kissed _me._"

Harry started.  "WHAT?"

"Okay, she didn't really kiss me," said Ron, now sitting up, "it was just a peck on the cheek. That's all."

Harry's face fell. "Oh. She's already done that to me," he said. He started to read his book again.

"Well, she hasn't done it to me, so stuff it," said Ron coldly.

Harry looked up. "Er, sorry, Ron. Didn't mean to make you mad or anything. I was just saying--,"

"You were just saying that you were better than me, as always, because Hermione kissed you first. THAT'S what you were saying," said Ron angrily.

            "Ron, what are you talking about?" 

            "You're just trying to put me down, once again, aren't you?"

            "Ron! Stop being a prat--,"

            "I'm NOT being a prat."

            "Yes you are!"

            "No I'm not!"

            "Yes you are!"

            "No I'm--,"

            "Hello boys, what are you up to?" interrupted Fred, bounding into the room with George tagging along behind him.

            Ron and Harry looked up at the two twins.  Their faces said it all.

            "Ah, I see the two buddies are getting in a fight, Fred," said George, nudging him in the ribs.

            "I see that too. I say we should find out why, don't you?" asked Fred.

            "Yes, I do say that."

            "Okay then. Boys, what's going on here?" said Fred, crossing his arms.  His voice sounded almost exactly alike to Mrs. Weasley's when she was angry with them.

            "Nothing," answered both Ron and Harry.

            George plopped down on Harry's bed and Fred plopped down on Ron's.  "Let's make a game out of this, Fred. Whoever guesses what is wrong with them first gets to let the other degnome the garden for the next two weeks," compromised George.

            "You're on. I go first! It's about quidditch."

            Ron angrily shook his head.

            "I know! I know! It's about Ginny again, isn't it?" said George knowingly.

            This time, Harry shook his head angrily.

            Fred and George both looked at each other.  They seemed to think the same thing at the same time.  "Hermione," they said in unison.

            And this time, Harry and Ron kept their heads still.  

            "Who's going out with her and who's angry about it?" asked Fred.

            The two boys didn't answer.

            "Well boys, I guess we'll just have to ask Hermione about it, huh?" said George, knowing they would give in.

            "No!" they both said quickly. 

            "Then tell us what's wrong."

            "Ron's being a prat because he told me that Hermione kissed him and then I merely told him that she already kissed me and he's jumping to conclusions, as always, and he thinks that I meant to tell him that just to make him feel worse than me!" burst out Harry angrily.

            Fred and George's mouths were dropped.  "_Hermione _kissed _Ron?!" _

"Oops," said Harry quietly.

            "Good job, Harry!" said Ron angrily.

            "Shut up! It slipped!" argued Harry.

            "Both of you, shutup!" said George. "But the main problem here is … was it a REAL kiss, Ron?" 

            "George, c'mon! Be serious!" said Ron.

            "I mean it! What was it like?" 

            "It was just a stupid peck on the cheek," mumbled Ron, feeling dumber by the second.

            "It's still a kiss, Ron! Aw, our baby Ronniekins has finally gotten his first kiss!" said Fred, trying to hug Ron.

            "Not-ah! Fleur kissed me, remember, Harry?" asked Ron.  Then, remembering that they weren't speaking to each other, he looked down and said, "Nevermind."

            "Yeah, but you didn't _like _her, mate. That's different." 

            "She was hot though," added Ron.

            "Yeah, I won't deny that. Boy if I could just--,"

            "George, shut up, now," said Harry.

            "Sorry. Kind of got off track there! Anyhoo, listen to us, Ron.  You have been kissed … okay, okay, _pecked _on the cheek by the girl of your dreams.  And get that ugly look on your face off, because you know it's true.  Ever since … well it's been a long time since, but we all know you like her. I mean, anyone who has seen you when you are around her know it.  And I hate to embarrass Hermione also, but I think we can all agree when I say, she probably feels the same way about you as you feel about her," said George smartly.  

            "Wow, George! Couldn't have said it better myself!" exclaimed Fred proudly, patting George on the back.

            Harry had grin on his face, glad with how George had handled the petty situation.  But Ron was a different story.  His mind kept going over George's last sentence.  _She probably feels the same way about you as you feel about her. _Was it possible?  Did she really feel the same way about him as he to her? That was pretty intense.  He got tingles just thinking about it.  

            "You really think so?" asked Ron, finally speaking. 

            "Yes, we think so," answered Fred.  

            Ron fell quiet.  "Guys, I think it's time we get to bed, I mean, Ron needs to think about this stuff alone," said Harry, nodding knowingly at George and Fred, who nodded back.

            "Try not to think of Hermione _too _much, Ronniekins.  We'll do some of that for you--,"

            "Fred! That's _our _little secret about liking her!" argued George.  Of course, they were joking. They only teased Ron just to make him angry.  They walked out of the room mockingly arguing.

            Ron had taken no notice of Fred and George's little argument.  He was sitting on his bed with a shocked look on his face.  Harry wanted to laugh out loud at his expression.  "You okay there?" he asked Ron.

            "Am I really that obvious, Harry?" asked Ron.

            Harry was taken back.  It was true, once you found out that Ron liked Hermione, it was the most obvious thing in the world.  

            But before Harry could answer, Ron began talking again. "Nevermind, you didn't answer right away.  That's an obvious yes, that I am obvious around her.  God, what've I done?" asked Ron embarrassedly, placing his head in his hands.

            "Ron, cheer up.  Hermione's probably thinking the same exact thing this very instant," said Harry. 

~*~*~

_Dear Diary,     _

_            Oh. My. Gosh. WHAT HAVE I DONE? I am COMPLETELY foolish. I am a prat. I am a ditz. I am a … I am a Lavender and Pavarti! Oh my gosh you are NOT going to believe WHAT just happened. _

_            Okay, well right now I am in Ginny's room while she is sleeping.  I arrived here today sometime around 3 in the afternoon after the Weasley's, Harry, and me spent the day at Diagon Alley. (Oh, by the way, remember I promised myself that I would act differently? Like, more confident? It's actually working!) Anyway, we got back here at the Burrow, right? And I am in Ginny's room with her telling her about Kyle and everything, and then she shows me the letters that Harry had written her over the summer. Aw it was so cute! Harry is so adorable and caring … I wish Ron had written me letters like that, except telling him day by day stories of his life, not even asking me what was happening in mine.  But who cares? He did write me that ONE letter … but that's a different story.  _

_            Okay, so, Harry and Ron hear us and they're eavesdropping on our conversation very rudely, and then they "accidentally" fall in her room.  So, we start cleaning the letters up and are trying to act calm and everything, but then Ron JUMPS onto me, tackles me, and grabs the papers out of my hands! I was screaming! How rude of him! So, he reads them, and then Harry disgusts him and Harry starts blushing and muttering nonstop trying to explain.  Ginny apologizes to him about showing me his letters, and they're about to kiss, but then Ron interrupts them. _

_            So, SMART me motions for Ron to come with me on a walk outside.  And to tell you the truth, it was quite nice. He just talked about how he was so nervous trying out for Keeper on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team this year and everything.  He sounded so worried, but I know he'll do fine.  And then he asked me if I made prefect! I was SO surprised because I thought he completely forgot! I mean, I told him a long time ago that I had been nominated as one, like in June. I was really surprised that he remembered. But anyway, I tell him that yes, I was elected as a prefect, and he HUGS ME! He said, "That's wonderful! You deserve it, HERM." _

_            Notice the word "Herm." I was thinking, who in the world calls me Herm? And since when did he start calling me it? It was kind of nice though, because I've never had a nickname before and everything. But anyway, after that it got very awkward and we started walking back towards the house._

_            But here's the REALLY BAD part! When I was in front of Gin's room, I HUGGED HIM AND PECKED HIM ON THE CHEEK! ON THE CHEEK! I KISSED HIM! _

_            Okay, well, it seemed better when it actually happened but still! I would have never have thought of kissing Ron. I mean, I've pecked Harry on the cheek before but … that's Harry. He's different.  Oh I don't know, do I regret it? Ha, I don't know. I'll see what happens tomorrow._

_Until then,_

_Hermione._


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **_Hey everyone! Thank you for reviews! I have an idea forming in my head on something that's going to happen to Ron and Hermione sometime in February during their school year … hehe. Unfortunately, it's not exactly my idea, I got it from the show Even Steven's. Haha I'm pathetic._

**Summary: **_It's September 1st, the day that students are returning to Hogwarts.  Ron and Hermione are talking, but barely.  _

Secrets Kept 

Chapter 4

(Ron's POV)

by happythoughts

            Ron awoke with a dull headache on the morning of September 1st.  He had had another nightmare about Hermione.  He had been having them for the past three days, ever since the "kiss." They were usually about him finding himself listening to Hermione talk to Ginny about him.  She would say things like, "He is _so _immature, and he didn't even _do _anything after I kissed him. I don't know _why _I did it. I mean, it was hardly a kiss! Oh, I do feel bad for him.  He probably thinks that I _like _him or something. WHY would I like someone like _him?_ I wish Kyle were here with me right now. I miss him _so _much. He is _so _much better than Ron." 

            And the worst thing was, Ron wouldn't do anything about it.  

            "Finally, you're up.  You better get ready quickly, it's already 9:30! We have to leave at 10:15, but we'll probably be at the train station at 10:45 as usual."

            Harry was talking to Ron, but he was hardly listening to him talk.  He was just trying to get rid of the annoying dream that kept coming to him during nights.  How he wished he could have some of that sleeping draught potion that Harry had had at the end of his fourth year that prevented you from having any dreams or nightmares.  

            He clumsily got out of bed and hurriedly made his bed.  He trotted over to his dresser and pulled out some random clothes, not caring if they matched or not.  

            "You okay, Ron? You don't look too good," said Harry with concern.

            "I don't feel good, either," mumbled Ron.

            After they made sure that they had packed everything into their trunks, they took their time lugging them down the many flights of stairs.  They finally reached the ministry car that Ron's dad had been able to borrow.  They took a few seconds to catch their breaths.  Unfortunately, during those few precious seconds, Ginny appeared, pulling her trunk along, with Hermione panting behind her.  

            Ron let out an inward grown, and Harry gave him an exasperated look that said, "Get over it. It was a stupid kiss, and you're being immature."  

            "Hey guys, help us load these in, will you?" asked Ginny, wiping the sweat from her brow.  

            "Sure," they both said in unison.  Harry bent down to pick up Ginny's trunk, leaving Ron to pick of Hermione's.  He stared at it like it was the most frightening thing in the world.  

            "Ron, are you going to help me or not?" asked Hermione, getting irritated by the second.

            "Er … I guess so?" said Ron.

            "Then c'mon now, get this side and I'll get the other.  Ready? On the count of three.  One, two, three—Ow! Ron! Watch it!" said Hermione, rubbing her right foot.

            "Sorry Herm! I didn't mean to, it slipped!" said Ron apologizing.  He had accidentally dropped the trunk right onto Hermione's foot, because he had been trying to ignore the fact that she was wearing makeup.  

            They finally got the trunk into the back seat of the car and they all walked back to the Burrow to have some breakfast.  

~*~*~

            "Do be careful everyone, won't you?" asked Mrs. Weasley worriedly.  They were all standing in front of the Hogwarts Express, waiting to get onboard.  

            "Yes, mum, we'll be okay.  Stop worrying," said Ron.

            "Well, you know how it is now.  I don't want anything to happen to you," she said.

            "Mum, you can trust us!" said Fred.

            "I'm not too sure about that, Fred," she said, pursing her lips and crossing her arms across her chest.

            They laughed heartily and finally began to board onto the bus.  "I packed sandwiches for everyone, goodness knows all you will be eating from the candy tray … don't worry, Ron, they're not cornbeef …" 

            Ron rolled his eyes as he walked ahead of Hermione, Ginny, and Harry to find a compartment for them.  He fortunately found one quickly and took an immediate seat right next to the window.  Soon after, Harry sat across from him and Ginny took the seat next to him, meaning only one thing.  

            "Oh my, I'm still full from the breakfast, you're mum made us! I don't think I'll need anything to eat until the feast!" exclaimed Hermione, plopping down next to Ron, rubbing her stomach.  

            Ron tensed up.  Their seats were awfully close to each other, barely enough room for his right arm.  

            "Ron, scoot over, will you? I'm almost off the seat," said Hermione.

            _Of course, I'd do anything to get away from you. _He thought angrily in his head.  He jammed himself against the window.  He was angry.  Why was she acting like the kiss was nothing? Of course, it was only a peck, but if people said that she liked him, wouldn't she think it was a big deal?  

            For the next few hours, Harry and Ron talked animatedly about Quidditch and how the houses were going to do this year, and Ginny and Hermione talked about nothing in particular.  Ginny grew tired and to Ron's outrage placed her head on Harry's shoulder, sleeping peacefully, with a little smile on her lips.  

            Harry must have sensed Ron's anger and said, "Ron, calm down."

            He let out a disgruntled grunt and crossed his arms, turning look outside the passing meadows.  He would never get used to Ginny and Harry being cuddly and loving to each other.  Never.  

            And there was only one more person who could make his day worse than it was already.  Malfoy.  

            "Well, well, well.  If it isn't Potty, Weasel, Mudblood … and what do we have here? Who is this ugly girl laying her head on Potty's shoulder?"  he said coolly, with Crabbe and Goyle behind him.  

            _No, please go away, Malfoy. I don't need you to worsen my bad mood. _"Get the bloody hell out of here, Malfoy," Ron said angrily.

            "And who is stopping me? I'm about to barf up some slugs if I see any more of this ugly girl cuddling next to an ugly boy named Potty," said Malfoy mockingly.  "Come along," he said, motioning for Crabbe and Goyle to follow him out of their compartment.  

            "Good thing that didn't last too long," said Hermione gratefully.  "You really should control your temper, Ron."  

            Ron merely grunted in anger.  What was she doing, telling him what to do?  And he didn't have a temper … did he?  "I don't have a temper, Hermione," he said.

            Harry let out a noise that sounded like, "Yeah right!" 

            Ron turned to Harry.  "What? I don't, do I?" 

            "Well, you do get upset easily, Ron, over stupid things," said Harry, edging into something else.

            "What are you implying, Potter?" asked Ron, his temper getting to him.

            "Just little things get you heated up, if you know what I mean," said Harry again.

            "Harry, stop it…" said Hermione warningly.  Even she knew what he was talking about.

            "No, tell me what you mean, Harry," said Ron, now growling.

            "See what I mean? You're getting heated up again!" said Harry. "I made my point."

            "Oh shut up," said Ron angrily, finally defeated.  His ears perked up.  "At least I'm not the one wearing makeup!" 

            "I should hope not!" sniggered Harry.  

            "I'm talking about _Hermione._  She's the one wearing makeup," said Ron, pointing at her face.  

            "Ron, I'm a 15 year old teenager.  I'm allowed to wear makeup incase you haven't noticed," said Hermione knowingly.

            "Yeah but …" began Ron.

            "But what?" asked Hermione.

            _You're not supposed to wear makeup.  You're Hermione.  You don't need makeup.  You're perfect the way you are. _Thought Ron in his head.  How he wished he could simply say that to her face.  

            "You don't need to wear makeup," he said finally.  He wanted to raise a triumphant fist in the air.  He had complimented her! Unfortunately, Hermione didn't take it as one.

            "Ron, you have no right to tell me whether or not I can wear makeup! You aren't my master, you can't control me.  And just because you don't think I am a girl doesn't mean I'm not. I'm 15, a girl, and I can do whatever I want to do without you telling me what to do," she said angrily.  She hmphed and turned away.  

            _Good going, Ron.  _

~*~*~

(Hermione's POV)  
  


            Hermione was both angry and successed.  She was angry because of Ron's confrontation about her wearing makeup.  _How dare he tell me what I can and can't do! _But she was happy because she and Harry had finally confronted Ron about his temper and he had finally given in about it.  It's not like she didn't like his temper.  She actually thought it was kind of cute how his ears got so red and his cheeks flushed up so quickly.  His dark blue eyes would sparkle with anticipation and … _Hermione, get a hold of yourself! _

            Embarrassed by what she had just been thinking in her mind, she returned to reading _Standard Book of Spells, Year 5. _Ron had resorted to staring out of the window after their argument to avoid talking with anyone, and now he was peacefully sleeping.  Harry had placed his arm around Ginny's shoulders and was sleeping with her, his head on top of hers.  A pang of jealousy escaped into Hermione's body, wishing that she had such a loving boyfriend like Harry. _NOT _that she liked him or anything.  No, no, Harry was just a friend.  Her mind returned to an intimate moment with Kyle while she was in Australia …

            _Hermione and Kyle were running along the beach, their feet barely touching the water.  They were holding hands, swinging their arms wildly, and laughing.  They stopped to catch their breath and started walking back up to the dry sand.  They plopped down on their towels, grinning widely.  _

_            "This place is so beautiful. I wish I didn't have to leave so soon," said Hermione sadly._

_            "Then don't! You don't have to leave, Hermione! You can stay here and live here all of your life with me!" burst out Kyle hopefully. _

            _Hermione was taken back.  "What in the world are you talking about, Kyle? I can't live here with you! I have family, school … and … friends," she said, thinking about Ron and Harry mostly when she said the word friends.  _

_            "I'm sorry, Hermione.  I didn't mean to say that, it just came out," said Kyle embarrassingly.  _

            Hermione shook her head to get rid of the memory.  She couldn't think about Kyle right now.  She rummaged through her bag and pulled out her diary and began to write about the past few days at the Burrow.

_Dear Diary,_

_            I in the train right now so forgive me if my handwriting in a bit messy.  Ron, Harry, Ginny, and I have a compartment all to us.  Ron is sitting next to be, sleeping, and his head on the window.  Harry and Ginny are sleeping across from me.  They're cuddling. I hate to admit this but I couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of them.  I wish I had a caring boyfriend like Harry, but not him.  Someone like Ron … _

_            For the past few days, Ron and I have been getting in stupid fights about stupid things. I always hope that he will finally admit that all of the fights are about the "kiss" that I gave him that first night I was at the Burrow.  Really, it was a little peck. I don't know why it's such a big deal, but it is.  He just won't admit it, and to my outrage, neither will I.  _

_            Like for instance, while we were just talking, Malfoy came in and insulted us as usual, and Ron said, "Get the bloody hell out of here, Malfoy."  So when Malfoy left, I told Ron that he should control his temper, and he got angry with me.  So he asked Harry if he had a temper, and Harry said, "Well you do get except easily, Ron, over stupid things."  And guess what he was trying to insinuate.  Exactly.  _

_            So Ron got angry and confronted me about wearing makeup.  He said that I shouldn't be wearing makeup and that I don't need to.  He is so rude! He can't control me! Now we are once again avoiding each other.    I just wish that everything would go back to normal. I wish I had never—_

_            Ugh, sorry about that.  Ron woke up without me noticing and I finally caught him trying to peer over my shoulder trying to read what I was writing! How rude! Here's what happened.  _

Ron awoke.  He yawned quietly and saw that Harry and Ginny were still sleeping.  He turned his head and saw Hermione writing in some sort of book.  He dared to take a look, so he scooted a tiny bit closer to Hermione, trying to see over her shoulder.  Unfortunately, he couldn't read anything because the handwriting was so messy, not like the usual Hermione.  

            "Ron! What are you doing?!" exclaimed Hermione, finally noticing him. 

            Ron jumped back.  "S-sorry. I didn't know what you were doing!" 

            "You could have asked politely, you know.  You didn't have to _read _it," said Hermione angrily.  She had snapped the book shut.  "It wasn't important anyway."

            "Then why couldn't I read it?" asked Ron.  Ah-ha! He hit the jackpot.

            "Because … b-because! You just can't, okay? Leave me alone," said Hermione angrily.  

            _And that's what happened.  Ugh! He can make me so angry sometimes! Suppose he had read some of it? Oh my, I'd be mortified! Okay well, I don't want him to expect anything so I'll have to stop now.  _

_More later,_

_Hermione._

~*~*~

(Ron's POV)  
  


            Hours later, they arrived at Hogwarts.  Ron's stomach was rumbling, all he had had was the sandwiches that Mrs. Weasley had made for them for the train ride there.  He could almost taste the yummy feast food that was waiting for all of them in the Great Hall.  

            Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked up the marble steps into the hall of Hogwarts.  Ron looked over at Harry, who looked like his face was saying, "I'm finally home again."  

            They hurried over into the Great Hall and found seats.  Ginny was sitting with her friends down a little further the table.  They went through the whole ritual of the sorting hat.  Ron always enjoyed seeing the first year's frightened faces and the joy whenever they were sorted into the house that they wished for.  After the ritual, Dumbledore stood up and began to speak.

            "Welcome back for another year at Hogwarts! I have a few announcements before we begin to eat.  Don't worry, they won't be long," he added, hearing the groans of the hungry students.

            "For the first years, the Forbidden Forrest shall not be entered.  Also, all Care of Magical Creatures classes shall be postponed until our Keeper, Hagrid, returns.  And with that, dig in!" he said cheerfully.

            "That's weird, they didn't even introduce Mad-eye Moody," Ron said thoughtfully.

            "That's because most of the students don't know about Crouch taking his place, Ron," said Hermione.  She looked at him with warning eyes and then looked over at Harry, who was looking uncomfortable right now.  

            "I guess Hagrid hasn't returned from his assignment with Madame … whatever her last name was," said Harry.  

            "Guessh not!" said Ron.  He sprayed Harry and Hermione with a few mash potatoes from his mouth.

            "Ron! Watch it!" said Harry. He wiped the sprinkles off of his face.  

            "Sowwy," muttered Ron, his mouth still full.  

            After the feast, Ron and Harry returned to their dormitories with Seamus, Dean, and Neville.  "It's great to be back, isn't it?" said Dean wistfully, jumping into his comfy bed.

            "Yeah.  It's much safer here than out there," said Seamus.  

            Everyone was quiet for awhile.  "Oy! Did I tell you? I met a girl while I was in Greece for the summer!" said Seamus excitedly. 

            "What was she like?" asked Neville.

            "She was hot, Neville.  I mean it.  You don't find many like her," answered Seamus longily.

            "Does she beat Fleur?" asked Ron.

            "Mm… I don't know.  That's hard one to answer.  I don't think anyone is hotter than Fleur, though," said Seamus.

            Everyone nodded their head in agreement except Harry.  Hey, he had a woman.  A woman named Ginny.

            "How about you, Harry? How was your miserable summer with the muggles?" asked Dean.

            "Actually, it was better than usual," answered Harry.  

            Ron grunted.  "Yeah, he was owling my _sister _everyday." 

            Everyone gasped in surprise.  "Yeah Harry! Dating your best friend's little sister! Way to go!" exclaimed Dean, slapping Harry on the back.

            Harry shook his head.  

            "I bet you didn't like that much, did you, Ron?" asked Neville.

            "No, he didn't.  He practically sent me a howler when he found out.  Said that I was saying profanity to her," said Harry, laughing.

            "Ah, shut up, Harry," said Ron.

            "Hey, at least I _have _a girlfriend, Ron," said Harry coolly.

            "Hey, I'm not the only one! Neville doesn't have one either!" said Ron triumphantly.

            Neville shuffled in his bed.  "Actually, Ron …"

            "WOAH! Don't tell me you have one too, Neville!" said Ron surprised.

            "Yeah, I met one at the beach one day while I was with Gram," said Neville, blushing furiously.

            "Woo-hoo! Go, Neville!" exclaimed Dean.  

            Ron fell into silence and was only half listening to the rest of the boys' conversations.  _Great. Even Neville hooked up during the summer.  Like I'm going to tell them that Hermione, the know-it-all, pecked me on the cheek. I bet that they've all gotten more than a peck.  I'm pathetic. _

~*~*~


	5. Chapter 5

**_Author's Note:  _**_I'd like to thank AshGal for your kind compliment on my writings! _

_                        Also to Lady Norbert, here is your long awaited chapter! _

_                        Let's pretend that the students have been at Hogwarts for about 2 months now.  It is sometime in October, okay? Awesome. _

Secrets Kept 

Chapter 5

(Hermione's POV)

by happythoughts

            Hermione sat in the corner of the common room on a comfortable armchair, reading a book.  She was trying to read, but all she could think of was the past day.  

            Things were much better between her and Ron.  It was almost as if they had forgotten about the whole little event.  And that's how Hermione wanted it.  At least that's what she was forcing her mind to believe.  Her mind traveled back to her day at Hogsmeade with Ron and how it had begun.  She was sitting at the Gryffindor table with Harry eating breakfast.  Ron was upstairs only just getting out of bed.  

            "So, Harry, what time should we leave for Hogsmeade? We'll have to get Ron up pretty soon, or he'll miss the visit!" she said exasperatedly.

_            She noticed Harry shift uncomfortably in his seat.  "What's wrong?" she asked him with concern._

_            "Er … you see, I was planning on spending the day with Ginny.  If that's okay with you …" said Harry._

_            Hermione gasped in surprise.  "Harry! Of course that's okay.  I'll just go around alone, I just have to buy a few books, that's all."_

_            "Well, what about Ron?" asked Harry hopefully._

_            Hermione's insides lurched.  "RON?" she asked, not believing her ears. _

_            "Yup, that's me!" someone said, sitting next to Hermione.  She looked to her side.  She groaned inwardly when she found out who it was.  Ron was piling piles and piles of eggs and sausage onto his plate.  _

_            "Sorry I'm late.  Overslept," he said in between bites.  _

_            "We were just talking about Hogsmeade today," said Harry. He looked at Hermione.  She knew what he was trying to do.  _

_            "Oh is it? Great, I just ran out of dungbombs," said Ron excitedly. "Then we can go to the Three Broomsticks for lunch."  _

_            This time, both Harry and Hermione shifted uncomfortably in their seats.  "What? What's wrong?" he asked them._

_            "See …" began Harry._

_            "Harry is going with Ginny to Hogsmeade for the day.  So it'll just be you and me," said Hermione confidently.  Harry looked at her with surprise.  She even surprised herself.  _

_            "Oh. Okay …" said Ron.  He began chewing his food slowly.  "That should be … fun …"_

            Hermione smiled.  And Ron was right. Their day together had been surprisingly fun, more fun than they had had in a long time.  Ron had stocked up on dungbombs and Filbuster's Fireworks from Zonko's and Hermione had bought the two books that she had wanted.  Then, they had spent the cold night eating dinner at the Three Broomsticks.  

            _"Wow, I've never had dinner here. This is great food!" said Ron, biting into a piece of chicken._

_            Hermione giggled.  **Hermione Granger! WHAT are you doing, giggling?  Hermione does NOT giggle.  That's for immature little girls … Hermione is a mature person … Great, now I'm talking in third person.  This can't be happening … **_

****

****_She reached for a roll.  Unfortunately, Ron reached for the same role at the same time.  And to her comfort, he left his hand there for some time.  Finally realizing what they were doing (staring into each other's eyes and holding hands), Ron pulled away and said quickly, "You can have that.  I already had two."  _

_            Hermione merely nodded her head and nibbled into the roll.  The rest of their conversation was quick and short.  They left the pub in a hurry.  _

_            Later on, they found themselves standing in front of the portrait leading into the common room.  They stood in front of it staring at it, both knowing that they didn't want their day to end.  Hermione broke the silence first.  "I had a lot of fun today, Ron."  _

_            Ron nodded vigorously.  "I did too."  _

_            "Okay … well, I guess we should go back in now," said Hermione thoughtfully._

_            "Yeah. Inside. Good idea." He said the password (Gnome Teeth) and they stepped inside.  They went their separate ways after that.  _

            And that was where Hermione was now.  She was alone in the corner reading a book.  She sighed and looked over where Ron was.  He was with all of the boys; Harry, Neville, Dean, and Seamus.  They seemed to have been talking and hanging out a lot together, talking about things that Hermione didn't want to know about.  And to her sadness, Harry and Ron seemed to have been leaving her out of a lot of things for the past two months.  

            When would she finally be able to admit her feelings to Ron?  An angry voice in her head answered quickly for her.  "Never." 

~*~*~

(Ron's POV)

            Ron was sitting in front of the fire with all of the boys.  They seemed to have been doing that a lot this year.  Talking.  Talking about girls.  Who was the prettiest, ugliest, preppiest … and so on.  Ron was only half listening to their conversation, for he was also thinking about his day with Hermione.  He had to admit; it was really fun without Harry there.  Not that Harry made their days boring, but it was different when it was just he and Hermione.  He was jerked back to reality when he heard the boys mention Hermione's name.

            "She's quite good looking this year, don't you think?" asked Seamus thoughtfully.

            Dean nodded his head in agreement.  "Ever since the Yule Ball last year, she's always been a bit appealing to me," he admitted.  

            Neville nodded also, not wanting to be left out.  Harry of course, couldn't say anything about Hermione, for he had a girlfriend who was only sitting about five feet away.  Ron felt all of their heads turn to him.  

            "What about you, Ron? What do you think of her?" asked Dean.  

            "Me? Oh, I don't know," Ron answered meekly.  

            "Oh c'mon.  You have to think something of her," said Dean.

            "She's my best friend.  That's all I think of her," said Ron, beginning to get angry.  He hated Dean by the second.

            "He just doesn't want to admit that he likes her," said Seamus, grinning.

            "I do not!" argued Ron.

            "Guys, c'mon.  Ron doesn't like Hermione.  They're just friends," defended Harry.

            Ron gave a reassuring look at Harry, and mouthed, "Thanks," gratefully.  The boys returned to talking about other girls after that.  

            Ron fell into his usual daze and his eyes scanned the room.  They fell on … whom other than Hermione?  She was immersed in a book that she had bought at the bookstore in Hogsmeade.  How he wanted to go over to her and just talk to her, like he could have done in all his first three years at Hogwarts.  He cursed himself angrily for liking her.  

~*~*~

(Hermione's POV)  
  


                "Hey, Hermione."

            Hermione looked up from her book.  She smiled.  It was Harry.  "Hey, what's up?"

            "Eh, not much.  Just wondering how you were doing.  We haven't talked in awhile," he said, pulling up a chair behind him. 

            Hermione shut her book and placed it on the table next to her.  "I know.  You and Ron have been hanging out with the boys a lot this year."

            She saw Harry shift guiltily.  "I know, I've noticed that too.  I'm sorry."

            "Oh it's nothing to be sorry about! I'm not angry or anything," said Hermione, waving it off.

            "Okay good," Harry said.  They fell into a silence for a while until Hermione broke the ice.  "Any reason why you wanted to talk to me?"

            "Well, as I said, we haven't talked in awhile …" Harry said, trailing off.

            "But you're wondering about Ron and me, like the rest of the Gryffindor House, right?" asked Hermione.

            Harry grinned. "Yeah, that's it."

            "Harry, there are no feeling between Ron and I.  We're just friends.  Today was fun being alone with him, but in a friendly way.  I just wish everyone would come to realize that and forget about everything," she said.

            "Are you sure?" asked Harry.

            "Yes, Harry. I'm sure," said Hermione.

            "Okay … just wanted to make sure," said Harry with a grin.  "Will you be coming to the match tomorrow?" 

            Hermione knew that there was a Quidditch match against Ravenclaw tomorrow morning.  It was the first match of the season, meaning that it was one of the most important games that Gryffindor would have to win in order to move on to the playoffs.  "Of course I am. Do I ever miss a match?" she finally answered.

            "No," said Harry hurriedly, "I just wasn't sure if you were going to be doing homework or something."

            "Of course not.  I wouldn't miss it for the world," said Hermione.  "By the way, how are things with Ginny and you?" she asked.  Secretly, she knew already how things were.  Since she hadn't been talking with Harry and Ron for a while, she had turned to Ginny, who had been telling her every single detail of her and Harry's relationship, only to make Hermione feel worse.

            The mention of Ginny seemed to make a spark in Harry's green eyes.  "It's great.  I've already had an idea of what to get her for Christmas.  I'm thinking--,"

            "Don't tell me!" said Hermione, holding up a hand. "I may not be able to hold it in."

            "Oh okay," said Harry sheepishly.  "But anyway, she's really great.  We're taking things slow, but it's still been great with her."

            "I know that you're telling the truth when you keep saying the word 'great' over and over again.  I'm happy for you two," said Hermione.  

            "Thanks.  Okay well, I have to get ready to go to bed now. You know, with waking up early and everything for the game," said Harry, standing up.  But before he left, Hermione noticed that he was standing there, not quite knowing what to do.  

            "What is it Harry?" she asked him.

            And to her surprise, he leaned down and gave her a brotherly hug, which she gratefully returned.  "I thought you may need one of these," he said quietly into her ear.  

            Hermione sighed gratefully as he left, but a sickening feeling entered her stomach.  It seemed to say to her, _would you ever be able to hug Ron the same way? _

~*~*~

(Ron's POV)

                The next day Ron woke up feeling a little sick.  It was his first Quidditch game ever as a keeper, and he wasn't quite sure that he was up to it.  Even Harry noticed it.

            "Aw, c'mon. It's your first game. If you let a few goals in, who cares? Don't worry about it, I was as nervous as you my first game, and I was still in first year!" said Harry, hoping to cheer Ron up.

            "Yeah … I guess you're right, …" said Ron uncertainly.  They were walking down towards the Great Hall earlier than usual.  Angelina had ordered them to be there at exactly 10:15 sharp, so they could check out the conditions on the field and have a pep talk before the game at 11.  They found the rest of the team talking animatedly, like nothing in the world was going to let them lose the game.  If only Ron felt the same way … 

            "Oh good, you're both here.  Now we can start reviewing our tactics against Ravenclaw," said Angelina excitedly, rubbing her hands together.  

            "Angelina, we've already went over this a million times," said Fred with a hint of annoyance.

            "And that's still not enough.  Now c'mon now, listen up," she said sternly, and began to launch into the conversation the whole team had had for the past week.  

            Ron sat playing at his food.  George leaned over and whispered in his ear.  "Our little Ronniekins must be really nervous if he's not even eating!"

            "Uh-huh," muttered Ron.  

            "Okay, does everyone got that? Us chasers have to stay as close as we can together, and keep passing it back and forth, right? George and Fred just do what you always do, and Harry, catch the snitch quickly.  Let us score a few goals at least though, okay? Oh! And Ron, I almost forgot.  You'll do fine, don't worry.  I know you will.  Do exactly what you have done for the past practices and we'll definitely have no trouble winning this match.  Okay, it's 10:45 right now, we'd better go," said Angelina hurriedly.  They all followed her out of the Great Hall, with people patting their backs and wishing them good luck on their way out.  

            All too soon, Ron could already hear Lee Jordan announcing the teams in.  "AND NOW! FOR THE GRYFFINDOR TEAM! WINNER OF THE QUIDDITCH HOUSE CUP TWO YEARS AGO!"

            "That's us!" squealed Alicia Spinnet excitedly.  

            Team members flew out into the stadium as Lee called their names.  Ron could barely hear him comment on how all three Weasley brothers were on the same team.  "You're up next," said Harry, assuring Ron and patting his back.  

            "And introducing our NEWEST member of the Gryffindor team, younger brother of Fred and George Weasley …. RON WEASLEY!"

            Ron nodded his head and kicked off furiously.  He could hear the yells and cheers of the stadium. 

            This was great.  It felt great.  He flew over to watch over his precious goal posts and waited for Madame Hooch to blow the whistle.  Suddenly, the teams flew up into the ear and Ron clenched his jaw tight.  He tried to listen to Lee's commentating.

            "Alicia's got it, passes it neatly to Johnson, then to Bell, my, they've been working on passing and it sure is showing, she's heading for the goalllll ……. AND SHE SCORES! 10 to 0 Gryffindor!"  Ron fought the urge to take a few loops around the post but he knew that he had to watch them carefully.  

            His heart stopped as he saw one of the chasers racing toward him.  _Woah, he better slow down. He's coming just a little too fast there … _In slow motion he saw him throw the Quaffle forcefully into the right loop … 

            "AND THE RON SAVES IT! THAT WAS A CLOSE ONE! IT LOOKS LIKE WE'VE GOT ANOTHER WOOD ON THE WAY!" 

            Ron grinned broadly.  He saw Harry take a few loops in the air and he heard the crowds erupting wildly.  But his victory seemed to end as soon as it started.  Harry had gone into a spectacular dive; obviously he had seen the snitch.  But to Ron's dismay, he saw the something already clasped in Harry's left hand.  _What the hell is he doing? Has he gone mad? He's already caught the snitch! _Thought Ron angrily in his mind.  

            But in seconds, Harry's spectacular dive turned into a nightmare.  To his horror, Ron saw Harry crash head first into the ground of the stadium.  

~*~*~

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, what did you think of this chapter? It's going to get more interesting in the next chapter.  You will find out how Harry crashed, and Ron and Hermione will have a private talk alone together.  HeHe. Happy Valentine's Day! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **_Hey again. Sorry for the long wait. I haven't really had time.  This weekend has been really busy; with music projects, basketball games, so on …_

_ Someone reviewed and asked me if we were going to learn more about the letter that Ron had sent Hermione, because she had mentioned it in one of her diary entries.  You will learn about it soon. _

**Summary: **_We learn what happened to Harry.  Ron comforts Hermione in this time of distress for everyone.  _

Secrets Kept 

Chapter 6

(Ron's POV)

By happythoughts

            There was screaming everywhere.  Some had jumped up from their seats and now were screaming and running around the stadium.  But all Ron could do was stay still, frozen in midair on his broom.  What had just happened?  All he could remember was saving the Quaffle and then seeing Harry fall headfirst into the ground.  But the weird thing was, he had already caught the Snitch in his hand.  Why would he go and dive down like that? 

            Suddenly coming to his senses, he looked back down at the ground where Harry lay.  He could see Dumbledore kneeling down next to him, checking his pulse and then magicking him onto an invisible stretcher.  Ron realized that he was probably being taken to Madame Pomfrey right now.  He dove down on his broom to meet Dumbledore.  

            "Professor! What's wrong with him? Is he alive?" he asked Dumbledore breathlessly.

            Dumbledore looked to his right side to see who was talking to him.  "Oh, Mr. Weasley.  Yes, Harry is still alive, but unfortunately, barely.  If I'm not mistaken, he may have broken some bones in his vertebrae, fractured some of his ribs, and broken both of his arms."

            Ron took in a sharp intake of breath.  That was sure a lot to break in Harry's body.  "He caught the snitch, right?" 

            Dumbledore let in a soft chuckle.  "Has he ever missed it?" 

            "Well … actually he lost it that one time …" 

            "Ah yes. No need to remember that," said Dumbledore gravely.  With a start, Ron realized that they were at the door of the hospital wing, and he was still riding his broom.  He sheepishly jumped off of it and walked into the room after Dumbledore and Harry.  

            "Oh my goodness!" was Madame Pomfrey's reaction when she saw Harry.  She ushered him onto the nearest bed and began to examine his body. 

            "What happened, Professor?" she asked sharply.

            "From what I saw, he was on his broom when he was diving headfirst into the ground," answered Dumbledore.

            "Why in the world would he do something like that?" she asked him incredously.

            Ron saw Dumbledore's mouth twitch when she asked him this question.  He didn't answer right away.

            "What? Why did he do it, Professor?" Ron asked him.

            Dumbledore took a deep breath. "If I'm not mistaken, I believe it was the actions of a Death Eater."

~*~*~

(Hermione's POV)  
  


            Hermione was running to the entrance of the Hogwarts castle, tears streaming down her face.  She was afraid.  She had been yelling and cheering Harry on when she saw him going into the dive towards the ground.  She obviously thought, like everyone else, that he had seen the snitch.  But all of her hopes for Gryffindor victory had been shattered when she saw him fall headfirst into the ground.  In horror, she had watched Dumbledore gently take Harry's pulse, and then magick Harry onto an invisible stretcher.  She had watched Ron fly down to them and then fly with them towards Hogwarts.  

            Hermione blinked, when she realized she was standing in front of the Hospital Wing's door.  She took a breathed deeply to catch her breath and wiped the tears away from her eyes.  She turned the knob of the door and prepared herself to see Harry.  

            But what she saw when she entered the room was the face of Ron.  It was full of fury, but had the hint of fear in it also.  Madame Pomfrey's mouth was covered with her hand, and Dumbledore's face was very grave.  Her eyes fell to the bed of Harry's, and saw that he was unconscious, but she could see his chest rising and falling very gently.

            "_Harry! _He's alive!" she exclaimed.  All she wanted to do now was fling her arms around Harry and kiss him on the forehead in happiness.  

            "Ah, Ms. Granger. I assumed that you would be coming as soon as possible to see Harry," said Dumbledore.  

            Hermione nodded her head eagerly.  "He's alive! I can't believe it … I thought he was …"

            "Yes, very fortunately he is alive," said Dumbledore.

            "But how did it happen?" she asked him with wonder.

            She saw Ron look around uneasily and then shuffle his feet around.  "Perhaps Mr. Weasley will be able to tell you. Right now we should leave Harry to be tended to by Madame Pomfrey," said Dumbledore.  He started walking towards the door.  

            "C'mon, Herm," said Ron, pulling Hermione along with him.

            "What? What's wrong?" she asked him.

            "C'mon! I'll tell you, but we have to go now," he said urgently.  They walked out of the room and then closed the door softly.  

            "Ron, what happened?" she asked as soon as they were out of earshot.

            "Dumbledore thinks that a Death Eater tried to kill Harry by forcing him to dive into the ground," said Ron grimly.

            This was obviously not what Hermione had expected to hear.  "W-what? Are you s-sure?"

            Ron nodded. "B-but … but how does he know?"

            "He's not positive, he said it may have been his imagination, but he thinks that he _saw _a death eater in the shadows somewhere at the edge of the stadium. That's why it took so long for him to tend to Harry," answered Ron. 

            For once in her life, Hermione was lost for words.  She didn't know what to do.  One of her best friends was in the hospital wing, close to dying; and it was all because of a Death Eater.  

            "Hermione, don't cry," said Ron.  Hermione didn't even know that she had been crying, until she felt Ron's hand brush away the tears falling from her left cheek.  And then, to Hermione's great surprise, he awkwardly pulled her into a hug.  Hermione abruptly tried to stop crying and was taking deep breaths.  She didn't ever want this moment to stop.

            After a few minutes, they reluctantly pulled away from each other.  She looked at his shoulder and laughed.  "I've gotten your shirt all wet," she said, patting it.

            "What? Oh … it's okay, whatever," said Ron, shrugging it off.  He seemed to look uncomfortable at the moment.  He looked at his watch. "Wow, it's one o'clock already.  We should get some lunch."

            "Oh but, what about Harry?" Hermione asked.  She looked longingly at the doorway of the hospital wing.

            "Don't worry. He's not going anywhere," said Ron with a grin.  "We'll come up to visit him right after, okay?"

            Hermione nodded her head.  Ron started walking towards the Great Hall.  When he realized that she hadn't been following him, he turned back around.  "You coming?"

            "Er, yeah.  I'll be there in a second.  You go along," said Hermione.  

            "Okay …" he said with confusion and started walking back to the hall.  When she knew that he was gone, she took out her wand and muttered a few well-chosen words.  Immediately she felt her face dry up and her red blotches from crying were disappeared.  _There we go, much better. _

~*~*~

(Ron's POV)  
  


                Ron walked aimlessly towards the Great Hall, waiting for Hermione to catch up with him.  Everything was happening so fast today.  First, his block of the quaffle during the game. Then, Harry falling.  And then finding out from Dumbledore that Harry was trying to be killed by a Death Eater.  And finally, Ron sighed, the wonderful, comforting hug he had shared with Hermione.  

Ron closed his eyes as he hugged Hermione.  He patted her back awkwardly and shushed her to tell her that everything would be okay.  He almost pouted when she pulled away from him.  He stared at her, thinking that she was uncomfortable, because he certainly was.  He wanted to pout even more when she laughed and said, "I've gotten your shirt all wet."

Not knowing what to say, he said, "What? It's okay, whatever," and then he looked at his watch, as a signal to get away from Hermione for a little.  

Yes, everything was happening way to fast in hour's time.

            He walked towards the end of the Gryffindor table.  There weren't many people left, as it was already one o'clock.  But he could hear whispers go around the room as they saw him sit down, and he could see people pointing at him.  They were probably wondering what had happened with Harry.  Ron grew restless with all the stares he was getting.

            "He's FINE okay? Harry is going to be fine! Now stop staring at me!" he burst out angrily to everyone in the room.  

            Deafening silence filled his ears and people began to get into their conversations.  They stopped looking and pointing at Ron, in fear of another outburst.  To his relief, Hermione appeared in front of him and took a seat.  "Nice little out burst there, Ron."

            "Mmph," he grunted.  He began eating hungrily and was trying to not look into Hermione's eyes.  But he could feel her staring him down.

            "Now what?" he asked her in a mouthful of food.

            "Nothing.  I was just thinking," she answered, shrugging her shoulders.  

            For the whole lunch, they sat in silence, chewing little.  Ron looked at his watch again. It seemed that he had been doing that a lot for the past day.  "It's almost two.  Think we should go and check up on Harry?" 

            Hermione nodded eagerly and they got up from the table.  They walked near each other, barely touching hands, though they both knew that they wanted to.  When they reached the hospital wing, Ron opened the door for Hermione.  She gave him an assuring smile and stepped into the room.  

            Ron braced himself and followed her.  They saw Madame Pomfrey tending to Harry.  She looked up when she saw them come in.

            "You shouldn't be here! Out!" she ordered.

            "Oh but Madame Pomfrey! Please can we stay just for a little?" pleaded Hermione imploringly.  

            She pursed her lips in anger and said, "Oh, go on.  But there's no use in seeing him if he won't even talk back to you."

            "Is he okay? Did you fix him up?" asked Ron.

            "Well of course I did! Couldn't leave the poor boy with broken arms, ribs, and a fractured back!" she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  "Poor boy.  He's been through the mill, he has."

            She left Harry to Ron and Hermione.  They moved on either side of Harry.  Hermione took Harry's hand.  She was muttering softly to him, comforting words.  Ron could barely make out some of them.  

            "Harry … you'll be okay.  Everything's … fine … wake up … I miss you already …"

            Two hours had already passed.  Hermione had fallen asleep in a chair and Ron was sitting next to her, staring intently at Harry.  For once in his life, Ron just wanted Harry to have a nightmare again, just so he would know that he was conscious.  Suddenly, Harry started shaking and jerking.  

            Ron jumped up from his seat, making Hermione wake up.  "Harry! Harry wake up! What's wrong?!" she screamed.

            Ron ran over to the door of Madame Pomfrey's office.  He banged on it.  "Get in here! Quick! Something's wrong with Harry!"

            She practically flew through the door and ran towards Harry's bed.  She took one look at Harry and said sharply, "He's going into convulsions.  Get out! Now!" 

~*~*~

**Author's Note: **Hey guys. What do you think? Aren't you scared? I am! I don't know what's going to happen yet! Ha. Aw, and what about Ron and Hermione's hug. So cute.  


	7. Chapter 7

Secrets Kept

Chapter 7

By happythoughts

(Hermione's POV)

~*~

            Hermione stood still in shock.  _Harry, stop shaking. Come on, wake up. Don't do this to us. Please wake up—_

"Hermione! C'mon! _MOVE!_" she heard Ron urging her and pushing towards the door.

            Once they had slammed the door shut, Hermione regained composure.  She could feel herself shaking violently.  _Why am I shaking? _She asked her self.  She suddenly felt hands on her arms and realized that she wasn't the one shaking herself.  It was Ron shaking her trying to get her back to her senses.

            "Hermione! Are you okay? Talk to me!" he yelled.

            Hermione shook her head and tried to get her eyes into focus. "S-sorry, Ron," she muttered.  She started crying again. _When will they stop coming? _She asked herself. 

            "It's okay.  You had me scared for a little. I thought you were going into convulsions too," he said with relief.

            At this comment, Hermione started sobbing again and surprised herself when she flung her arms around Ron and began sobbing on his shoulder once again.  

            "Sshhh! It's okay, Hermione.  He'll be okay. I know he's going to.  He always comes out okay, doesn't he?" he said, trying to comfort her.

            Hermione tried to reply but she was hyperventilating too much to answer.  Minutes later, they pulled away.  Ron cautiously wiped away the tears still falling freely from Hermione's face.  "R-ron.  I'm s-so scared," Hermione said.

            Ron merely nodded his head and said softly, "So am I."

            Something suddenly popped into Hermione's head.  Ginny.  "Ron! Where's Ginny?"

            Ron's eyes bulged.  "Oh no … she must be scared out of her mind!" he moaned.  They started running towards the Gryffindor Tower to try and find her.  They both shouted the password to the Fat Lady and ran into the Common Room.  Hermione found herself standing in front of many anxious but silent Gryffindors, doing nothing in particular; probably just waiting for any sign of Harry.  People immediately began to swarm around her and Ron, demanding to know how Harry was and if he was alive.

            "He's okay! He's okay … go on now.  Anyone seen Ginny around?" Ron yelled over all of the questions.  

            Hermione saw one of Ginny's friends trying to push her way to the front of the crowd.  "Hermione! Ron! She's in her dormitory …" the girl began.

            "Megan, is she okay?" Hermione asked tentatively.

            The girl, intimidated by Hermione, shook her head.  "No.  When Harry … fell … she went completely still and she fainted.  We had to carry her back to the tower.  She finally awoke a few minutes ago, but now she's in her bed."

            Shocked, Hermione and Ron began running towards Ginny's dormitory.  They barged in and searched frantically for Ginny.  They found her with her curtains closed around her bed, shaking violently, just how Hermione had been when Harry had been going into convulsions.

            "Ginny! Ginny, are you okay?" asked Hermione, hugging her.

            "Gin! You're freezing cold!" said Ron in panic.  

            "Ginny, everything's all right …" said Hermione.  She gulped guiltily.  She most certainly knew that everything was not all right.  Right now Harry could possibly be still in convulsions and she wasn't down there with him.  

            She rubbed Ginny's arms to make her warmer.  "Come on, into the bed.  You need warmth," urged Hermione.

            Ginny shook her head in protest. "W-want … H-h-har-ry …" she said, her teeth chattering.

            "You can't see him right now, Gin.  He's in the hospital wing. Don't worry," said Ron, patting her head.  He and Hermione were still trying to get her into bed, but she wasn't helping.  She kept kicking the sheets off and trying to get back up.  

            "We promise you'll be able to see him tomorrow morning," said Hermione.  "Madame Pomfrey's not letting anyone in right now."

            Seeming satisfied, Ginny finally went to bed and fell asleep.  Hermione and Ron tiptoed quietly out of the dormitory.  Hermione took a deep breath as soon as they were out of the room.  

            "She's gone mad," said Ron in disbelief.

            "Ron, she's upset. I would be the same way if the person I loved was in a coma and close to dying," said Hermione knowingly.  

            Ron shifted uncomfortably.  "Right … so would I," he muttered.

            Hermione tried to hide her smile.  "Let's go and see if we can see Harry. I need to know if he's okay," she said.

            Ron nodded his head and they ran back out of the common room all the way to the hospital wing.  They walked back into the room and looked for any sign of Harry.  Unfortunately, Hermione saw that the curtains were pulled around him; she could see Madame Pomfrey's shadow still tending to him.

            Suddenly, her head popped out from the curtains.  Hermione stepped forward and began to talk before she could say anything to make her and Ron leave.  "Madame Pomfrey.  Is he okay? We just wanted to know if he's okay."

            She saw in the corner of her eye Ron nodding his head encouragingly.  Madame Pomfrey pursed her lips.  "Harry is better.  His convulsion only lasted for a few seconds. They ended almost as soon as you two left.  He is out of his coma, but he is in a deep sleep.  He won't be out of here for a few weeks, I presume."

            Hermione and Ron sighed with relief.  At least he wasn't unconscious anymore.  "Thank you," said Hermione meekly.  She motioned for Ron to follow her and they walked out of the room.  They silently walked back up to the common room.  

            To their surprise, the common room was already deserted.  

            "It's already 1 in the morning!" exclaimed Ron in surprise.

            "Wow, it seems only 6 o'clock.  How strange …" said Hermione.  She plopped down onto the couch.  Ron plopped down right next to her.  

            "I really hope Harry's okay …" said Hermione sleepily.

            "Yeah … I do too," said Ron.  

            And with that, they both fell into a deep sleep, side by side.  

~*~*~

(Ron's POV)

            Ron awoke the next morning feeling particularly drowsy and aching all over.  Yet, with all the pain he was enduring, he felt perfectly content and in a way, comfortable.  His eyes came into focus and with a shock he realized he was still in the common room.  He also soon realized with a start that Hermione's head was on his shoulder, and his arm was around her shoulders.  _No wonder I'm so sore, _he said to himself. 

            Trying to get up without waking up Hermione, he awkwardly tried to move his arm away from her head.  He lay her head on a pillow and put a blanket over her.  He stood up and stretched, trying to get all the cranks out of his arms and neck.  _That's odd, _he thought, _my legs are even sore. _

            Then he remembered that he had been in a Quidditch game the previous day, and with a gulp, he also realized that he and Hermione had been running to and from the hospital wing to check up on Harry.  He jumped when he remembered Harry.  Should he wake up Hermione? Or should he go down and see him alone? 

            _She looks so tired, yet peaceful, sleeping there like a baby.  Maybe I should just leave without her and come back later.  She won't even notice.  I'll just come right back and then wake her up and we can have breakfast together—_

Ron's thoughts were interrupted when he saw Ginny coming down the stairs, completely dressed.  Though she looked pale and tired, she had a determined look on her face.  She opened her mouth to speak.  

            "Ron, it's morning.  You said that we could go and see Harry now," she said.

            "Gin, it's only," he looked at his watch, "eight in the morning.  Can't you wait a little? I doubt even Madame Pomfrey's awake yet."

            Ginny folded her arms and pursed her lips.  Ron gulped. He knew she had the worst temper out of all of the Weasley's.  No need to take any chances.  

            "Come _on,_" she said exasperatedly, then stamping her foot.

            "Shhh!" ordered Ron in dismay.  He glanced over at Hermione, who was now starting to awake. "Now you've waken her up!" 

            "Mmmm?" Hermione asked, rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

            "It's okay, Hermione.  Ron and I were just discussing something," said Ginny gingerly.

            Suddenly, Hermione's eyes popped open and she looked around frantically. "Harry!" she exclaimed.

            "See? Even she wants to see him.  C'mon, Ron. Let's go," said Ginny.  She was already walking towards the portrait door.  

            Ron heaved a great sigh, finally defeated.  He waited for Hermione to straighten her robes and wake up and then they followed Ginny through the door.  "I feel so … not clean," muttered Hermione lamely.

            "You look good … I mean … fine," said Ron in embarrassment.

            Hermione just shook her head and smiled secretively.  They reached the door leading to the hospital wing.  Before they walked in, Ginny turned and looked at them.  "Do you mind if I go in first? I … I just want to be alone with him for awhile," she said quietly.

            Ron was about to protest but Hermione nudged him in the ribs.  "Okay!" he gasped.

            So they waited for about 5 minutes outside of the door; Ron pacing and Hermione leaning against the wall.  She yawned.  "Do you think he's awake yet?" she asked him.

            As much as he hated to admit it, Ron shook his head as if to answer no.  He heard Hermione sigh heavily.  "Me either."

            The door finally creaked open, and Ginny's head popped out.  Ron noticed that her eyes were rimmed with red.  She had obviously been crying.  "You can come in," she said meekly.

            Ron and Hermione went into the room and saw Harry still sleeping on the same bed.  To his relief, Ron could see him breathing deeply and calmly.  But to his shock, his head was bandaged all around.  He wondered why Harry's arms were in casts, but then he remembered that Madame Pomfrey could mend bones in a second.  

            He saw her bustling towards them.  "How's he doing?" he asked her tentatively.

            "Much better," she said nodding happily, "no clue when he will be waking up though.  I'll give him at least a week more … maybe even two."

            "_Two weeks?_" exclaimed Ron.

            She flinched. "Yes, Mr. Weasley. Two weeks.  He has suffered a great ordeal and has broken many parts of his body, even damaged some of his skull.  This is very serious."

            They all nodded their heads and walked out of the room.  There was really no use in staying. They started walking towards the Great Hall for an early breakfast.  "Two weeks is sure a lot," said Ron.

            Hermione nodded her head in agreement, but Ginny remained silent.  

            On Monday morning at breakfast, Dumbledore stood up in his seat and cleared his throat to motion for the students to give their attention to him.  

            "I have a few announcements, due to the events that occurred this weekend.  There will be no more Hogsmeade visits until we are sure that everything is safe."  He paused, waiting for the groans to stop.

            "Also, Quidditch games will be cancelled, and there will be no more Care for Magical Creature classes and Herbology.  Thank you."  And with that, he sat down and continued eating his breakfast.  

~*~*~

(Hermione's POV)

            Everyone wasn't too surprised about Dumbledore's restrictions, but that doesn't mean that they were upset and disappointed.

            "So basically they're keeping us indoors and we'll never be able to go outside again until the Death Eater that tried to kill Harry is captured," said Seamus in anger.

            News about the Death Eater had leaked out somehow, and now the whole school practically new about it.  

            "It's for the best, Seamus. They're just trying to keep us safe," said Hermione, defending the faculty.

            "I suppose.  But don't you think we'll all get a little cranky and testy from being in doors for all this time? It's going to be a long time before they catch him or her," Seamus retorted.

            "Yes, I will admit that may happen.  But for all we know, they could catch him or her today! You've got to look at this on the positive side," she said smartly.

            "No more Hogsmeade visits.  This is really going to be tough.  We were supposed to have one this weekend," said Ron sadly.  

            Hermione groaned in exasperation and turned to Ginny.  "How are you doing?" she asked her.

            Ginny looked up. "I'm okay.  Could be better."

            Hermione nodded knowingly.  "If you need anything …"

            "I'll be fine.  I have to go," said Ginny.  Hermione saw tears welling up in her eyes.  She began to gather her books and she ran out of the Great Hall.  

            "That went well," said Ron sarcastically.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **Hey Everyone. Sorry for the long wait. This weekend was really busy for me. But GUESS WHAT! I tried out for Alice in Wonderland at my school, and guess who I got?!? ALICE! I am SO excited. But I do share the part with another girl. She's in 7th grade but we're real good friends. It's going to be awesome! I can't wait! 

                        One of you asked me why Ron's watch worked at Hogwarts when all Muggle electronics went haywire there.  Well, you may want to ask J.K. Rowling that because I remember Harry watching Ron's watch because his own stopped working when he went into the Lake. (Year 4) But that is a good question. J       

Also, I am thinking of having an aside little fanfic, telling you what happened between Ginny and Harry while she was visiting him alone that one time. What do you think?

                        Thanks for so many reviews! 

**Summary: **It is now a week later, and Harry finally wakes up.  He must remain in the hospital wing until he can learn to breath on his own again.  Ginny, Ron, and Hermione are with him by his side all the time.   Also, we learn how Harry saw his situation and what really happened with the Death Eater.

Secrets Kept 

Chapter 8

(Hermione's POV)  
by happythoughts

            For the next two days, things went slowly for Hermione.  The classes seemed to go on forever, and her late nights talking with Ginny and Ron, plus visiting Harry everyday, added to the long list of things she was doing.  She was found on Wednesday evening with her head on her Transfiguration book, fast asleep.  

            She suddenly felt a slight tap on her shoulder.  She merely shrugged it away, not wanting to awake from her peaceful slumber.  But pretty soon the tap turned into a nudge, and then a shaking.  She finally woke up angrily and looked around her to find who had been rudely trying to awake her.  Her eyes focused and the material in front of her materialized into Ron and Ginny.  

            "Finally, you're up," Ron said to her.  

            "How long have I been asleep?" she asked them drowsily.

            "About two and a half hours," said Ginny, smiling slightly.

            Hermione groaned.  Two and a half hours wasted.  She could have been finishing up her homework, reading a bit, and then gone down to see Harry.  She rubbed her eyes wearily, and then began to flip through her books, trying to find the place where she had left off reading.  

            To her dismay, Ron flipped the book shut.  "Just what do you think you're doing?" she asked him, as he plopped down next to her.  

            "You need a break. Do you realize you've already finished your homework? I'm guessing you were reading ahead, because I see everything that we needed to do right here," he said, pointing to a stack of papers next to him.  

            "Have I already finished?" she asked in wonder.

            Ginny nodded, sitting in front of her. "We were going to ask you if you wanted some dinner.  Then we could go and visit Harry again."

            Hermione looked at her watch.  It was approximately dinnertime, about 6:05 P.M. Her stomach growled noisily.  She grinned in embarrassment, clutched her stomach, and said, "Yeah, I'd say I'm a little hungry. Let me just clean up here a bit and then we can go."

            Ginny and Ron waited for her as she hurriedly stuffed papers and books and quills into her bag.  After she was finished, they headed towards the Great Hall, chatting only a little.  

            They ate dinner in silence, only wanting to see Harry again.  For the past few days, they had all visited him right after dinner. Hermione had been trying to write notes for him in every class also, and she had written down all the assignments he had missed.  Professor McGonagall had asked her to come to her desk after class one day to talk about the whole thing.

            _"I assume you have been trying to keep Harry updated with his schoolwork?" she asked Hermione, peering over her spectacles._

_            Hermione nodded vigorously. "Oh yes, Professor.  I wouldn't want to be him right now, missing everything that we'll need to do for O.W.L.S. and everything."_

_            "Yes, I understand. I asked the Headmaster about this, and I trust you that you will use it well," she said, pulling out a drawer from her desk.  Hermione then saw her place a type of quill that she recognized onto her desk.  "Do you know what this is?" she asked her._

_            Hermione nodded. "It's a quill that most reporters use so that they don't have to write themselves."_

_            "Correct. I've seen you trying to copy notes for both you and Harry. So I asked Dumbledore if you could use one of these.  He immediately agreed. So you can simply use this to write all the notes for Harry, instead of you writing them for him," she said to her._

_            "Oh thank you, Professor! I promise I'll use it well," said Hermione.  _

_            "Yes, yes. Well, go on then, don't want you to be late for potions, now do I?" she said smirking.  _

The quill had certainly been helping Hermione.  She would make sure that when Harry awoke, he would catch up on all his work.  

            "Ready?" asked Ron.  

            The two girls nodded and they all started walking towards the hospital wing.  They entered without knocking, for Madame Pomfrey knew that this was the usual time that they always came to see Harry.  They all took their usual seats around his bed and Hermione put the new sheets of notes onto the growing pile on his bed stand.  

            "Don't know why you do that," said Ron, shaking his head, "he's never going to catch up on all of that."

            "I'll make sure he does," said Hermione snottily.  

            Ginny had resorted to taking Harry's hand and rubbing his arm gently.  Just by looking at her eyes, Hermione could tell that she was somehow talking to Harry silently.  They remained in silence for awhile, simply staring at Harry.  The bandage had been taken off his head, and his skull was fortunately repaired.  His arms had of course been healed, and his ribs were healing, but slowly.  

            Unless it was Hermione's imagination, she could have sworn she saw Harry's eyes flutter.  

            "Did you see that?" asked Ron excitedly.  Obviously it wasn't only her imagination.  

            "Yes! His eyes fluttered!" Hermione said excitedly.  

            Ginny was now squeezing Harry's hand.  "Harry! Are you awake? Can you hear me?" 

            His eyes fluttered once more.  And after a few more seconds of Ginny's urging and Ron and Hermione hugging hopefully, they finally fully opened.  

            Hermione shrieked with joy and Ron whooped with admiration.  "Harry! You're awake!" exclaimed Ron.  Hermione and Ron realized that they were hugging, and quickly pulled away from each other.  

            "Oh Harry!" said Ginny.  She was kissing his forehead happily.  "You're awake!" 

            But to everyone's confusion, Harry was trying to pull away from Ginny.  "What are you _doing_? Who are you? Where am I?" he said, his words slightly slurred.

            "Harry, what are you talking about? It's me, Gin," said Ginny in confusion.  She looked to Ron and Hermione for help.

            "Gin? What, like the card game?" asked Harry.

            Ron sniggered. He stopped when Hermione nudged him in the ribs and gave him a warning look.  "Harry, it's Hermione. Do you know where you are? Do you know _who _you are?" 

            Harry looked at her with a weird look. "Who are you? No, I don't know where I am. Or why I am here."

            "Ron, go get Madame Pomfrey," said Hermione quickly.  

~*~*~

(Ron's POV)

                Ron and Harry were staring at each other, about two feet away from each other.  But Ron was looking at Harry with a look of disbelief sketched across his face, and Harry was looking at him curiously.  _What is he talking about? Why didn't he remember Ginny? Has he gone mad?_

"Ron! Madame Pomfrey, please!" urged Hermione again.

            "Oh, right. Sorry," said Ron.  He broke his gaze with Harry and walked briskly toward her office door.  He raptly knocked.  The door flew open suddenly and she was standing there with an anxious face.  "What is it?"

            "Er … it's Harry. He's awake," answered Ron.  He saw her eyes widen in surprise.

            "Is he really? This is most a miracle!" she exclaimed, walking towards Harry's bed with Ron closely behind her.  She pushed Ginny and Hermione aside and to take a look herself. "Why, you're right! He _is _awake!" 

            Ron watched as she began to take Harry's pulse and check his temperature.  He saw Harry staring at her intently. "I suppose you're the nurse here," he said.

            Everyone, including Madame Pomfrey, gaped at him. "What ever are you talking about, Mr. Potter? You're been here plenty of time to know that I am the nurse here! Now stop being foolish and allow me to check your fractured ribs!" She then returned to her work on him, muttering angrily to herself.

            "The only time I remember being here is now," said Harry smartly.

            This time Madame Pomfrey stopped her work completely and looked at him in disbelief.  "You most certainly were here more than once, Mr. Potter!"

            "Oh but Madame Pomfrey, do you think when he landed on his head, he may have had some brain damage? Perhaps that is why he doesn't remember anything," said Hermione.  

            Ron remembered his dad telling him something about that happening whenever you bumped your head.  What had he called it? 

            "Amnesia, perhaps?" asked Madame Pomfrey to no one in particular.

            _That was it. _

            "Yes … maybe so … maybe so … Potter, do you know what her name is?" she asked him.

            "Gin.  I know that because she told me," said Harry happily, smiling at Ginny.  But Ron saw that Ginny didn't smile back.  She was looking at him worriedly.

            "Then do you know her?" she asked, turning to Hermione.

            Ron saw Hermione's face fall when Harry shook his head.  Madame Pomfrey then turned to him.  "What about him?"

            He saw Harry squint at him and could tell that he was trying to remember.  "Er … Ralph?" he asked hopefully.

            Ron shrugged. "Close enough," he muttered.

            Madame Pomfrey tucked in disapproval. "I was afraid that this would happen.  But it should go away in a few days, maybe even hours.  He'll get over it quickly, don't worry."

            "Are we allowed to stay with him for awhile?" asked Ginny hopefully.

            Madame Pomfrey looked skeptical, but she nodded her head and said, "Only for awhile though.  He needs some serious rest if he wants an immediate recovery."

            The three of them resumed their seats around Harry cautiously.  "So why am I here?" asked Harry, starting off the conversation abruptly.  They all looked at each other nervously until Hermione spoke up. 

            "Harry, you were playing a game called Quidditch.  And somehow, you fell off your broom at hit your head," she said.  Ron noticed that she left out the part about being knocked off by a Death Eater.

            "How long have I been here? And what's quidditch?" He added.

            Ron decided to answer that for him. "It's a game played on broomsticks.  You're the seeker. You get to catch the snitch.  And you've been here for about two weeks."

            "Two weeks? I must have missed a lot of school," said Harry with a groan.

            "Well, actually I've been writing notes for you ever since you've been out," said Hermione somewhat excitedly.  She showed him all the papers she had written.  

            "Oh gee, thanks," said Harry.  He then turned to Ron.  "So, Ralph, tell me about this quidditch thing."

            It took Ron awhile until he realized that Harry was talking to him.  "Me? Oh. Well, it's really easy. But it will take awhile to explain.  Maybe later."

            Harry nodded and then turned to Ginny.  Ron noticed how his eyes softened when he looked at her.  "You're awfully quiet," he said to her.

            Ginny just nodded, but Ron could see that she was on the verge of tears.  "Excuse me, I have to go," she said quickly, jumping out of her chair and knocking it to the floor.  She ran out of the room and shut the door behind her.  

            "I'll go talk to her," said Hermione.  "See you up at the common room, _Ron?_" she asked him, stressing his name.  

            Ron smirked. "Yeah."

            She left to go comfort Ginny, leaving Ron and Harry alone. "Why did she run out like that?" asked Harry in wonder.

            "I dunno. Maybe she was scared or something," said Ron.

            "Scared? Why would she be scared?" asked Harry.

            "Because there's a chance that you may never regain recovery or remember anything anymore," said Ron.

            "Really? What is there to remember? I go to school here, I play quidditch, and I have you guys as friends," said Harry.

            "Yeah well … there's more than that to having friends.  You have to _know _them.  And maybe you're more than friends with others," said Ron.  He was trying to hint to Harry about him and Ginny being together.

            "How can you be more than friends?" asked Harry.

            Ron sighed. "It's pretty complicated Harry.  Let's just say that you may like a friend in a different way than you like another friend, right? But in a good way," he added.

            Harry took the time to think. "Oh … I see. Like you and that girl with the bushy brown hair?" he asked.

            "What?! Hermione?! No … no that's not right. That's not right at all," said Ron in dismay.

            "Are you sure about that?" asked Harry slyly.

            "Listen, Harry. You're a little giddy right now. Save some for your recovery, alright mate? I have to go," said Ron embarrassedly. He stood up. "Get some sleep.  You need it."

            And with that, Ron walked out of the room.  When he closed the door behind him, he breathed a sigh of relief.  Was he really that obvious about his feelings for Hermione? Even someone with amnesia could see it? That was pretty bad.  

~*~*~


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! Thank you for the reviews! 

**Summary: **This may seem like a big jump for you, but let's pretend that it is now February 14th … yes, Valentine's Day.  

**Disclaimer: **The way that Ron asks Hermione to the dance is taken from Even Stevens, that awesome show on the Disney Channel. Hehe.

Secrets Kept 

Chapter 9

(Ron's POV)  
by happythoughts

            Ron awoke one particularly cold day.  He lifted up his arm and looked at the watch on his wrist.  5:30.  He groaned inwardly.  Why did he have to wake up so early on a Saturday?  Try as he might, he couldn't seem to get to sleep.  And it didn't help that it felt like something was nagging him in the back of his mind.  Someone … or something was trying to tell him something, but he couldn't really tell what it was.  Finally giving up, he decided to change and go downstairs into the common room … perhaps to simply reflect on everything that had been happening.  

            He quietly tiptoed down the stairs and found a seat near the fireplace.  He closed his eyes and his mind traveled back to a conversation that he had had with Hermione after they had found out that Harry had regained his memory.  

            _"Ron, isn't this wonderful?" she asked him excitedly.   They were walking back from the hospital wing.  They had wanted Harry to come back with them to the common room since he was all better, but Madame Pomfrey insisted one more check up.  _

_            "Yeah … it's great," said Ron.  To him, his tone sounded like an almost regretful one, but Hermione fell for it.  He felt really guilty for thinking this … but without Harry, things had been really different between Ron and Hermione.  It was almost like they had grown much closer without him.  Ron just didn't know if things were going to be the same after Harry rejoined them.  _

_            "It's been so long without him … I really missed him.  It's going to be great to have him back," said Hermione.  She was practically dancing in the halls of Hogwarts with happiness.  "Ginny must be so happy," she added with an afterthought._

_            "Mmmhmm…" said Ron.  He was walking with his head downwards, hands stuffed in his pockets.  _

_            "Honestly Ron.  What's wrong with you? I would have thought that you'd be a little more excited that your best friend remembered who he was," said Hermione worriedly.  She had stopped dancing and was now looking at Ron with a penetrating stare._

_            "What are you talking about? Of course I'm excited.  I'm just tired, that's all," said Ron._

_            "At 11 o'clock in the morning? I think not.  Tell me what's wrong with you," said Hermione._

_            "Nothing! Okay, Hermione? Nothing is wrong.  Just leave me alone," said Ron angrily.  And with that, he stalked off, leaving Hermione alone in the halls.  _

            Ron laughed at himself when he remembered that one particular fight between them.  After a few days of ignoring each other, Ron had finally apologized and they had forgotten all about it.  It was actually not hard to forget about it, after they found out who the Death Eater who had tried to kill Harry was.  

            _"What is it, Harry?" asked Ron, seeing Harry stand before him with a worried expression._

_            "Dumbledore told me who the Death Eater was that tried to … kill me," said Harry quietly._

_            "WHAT?!" Ron and Hermione both exclaimed out loud._

_            "Shhhh! They'll hear you!" ordered Harry.  He looked around the common room, looking if anyone was staring at them.  Fortunately, no one was._

_            "What? Who is it?" asked Ron more quietly._

_            Harry took a deep breath.  "It was Lucius Malfoy.  Malfoy's dad," he said, with a tone that sounded like a hiss._

            Ron couldn't help it.  He lashed out.  "WHAT'S THAT STUPID BLOODY ASSHOLE TRYING TO DO, EH?!" 

            _It took awhile for Hermione and Harry to calm him down after that.  _

            It turned out that Dumbledore himself caught Lucius, and he was now trapped in Azkaban for life.  As hard as they tried, Ron, Hermione, and Harry couldn't get Malfoy expelled from Hogwarts.  People claimed that he wasn't under any circumstances part of the plan to kill Harry.  Ron had argued, saying, "How else were they to know of the Quidditch game's schedules?" but nothing had worked.  The only thing that Malfoy had been punished from was any future Hogsmeade weekends, he couldn't get any more owls, and he had to be escorted with a professor wherever he went.  

            Now that Ron thought about it, there was one good thing that came out of the whole Harry thing.  He could now be "friendly" with Hermione.  Ever since their little moment when Hermione had started crying the hall and Ron had hugged her, they were now able to "hug" each other.  Even more than that, really.  Ron would occasionally place his arm around Hermione's shoulders and play with her hair as she read a book on the sofa.  

            But the thing that really annoyed Ron was that they never admitted that they were together … going out … dating … basically that they fancied each other.  Whenever someone would corner him in the room, usually one of the boys, this is how the conversation would go.  

            _"Ron, what's up with you and Hermione?" asked Harry. _

_            "What do you mean?" Ron would say, avoiding Harry's eyes and acting like he was extremely interested in his Divination homework._

_            "Stop avoiding the subject.  I've seen you two when you're alone.  It's like watching a stupid romance movie.  What the hell is up?" said Harry, probably getting annoyed and fed up.  For Ron knew that it wasn't a good sign when Harry starting to curse._

_            "It's … nothing. We've just grown closer as friends … nothing more. Believe me," Ron would say again, this time looking at Harry's face.  _

And then Harry would finally give up and go back to his homework. Yup, that's exactly how all of Ron's confrontations would occur.  Everyone in Gryffindor were fed up waiting for Ron and Hermione to admit their feelings, and to both of their happiness, they had all given up on asking them about their relationship.  They could now go back to hanging together without being bothered or talked about.  

            Suddenly, a thought occurred in Ron's mind that he had forgotten all about until now.  Today was the Valentine's Day Dance, and a fourth year from Ravenclaw was taking him.  This type of dance was different from the usual ones, for it was the girls' turn to ask the boys, which meant that the boys had to wait in agony as the girls took forever to decide who to take, giggling in little groups among the halls, while boys passed by them, looking hopefully at one of them to ask them.   It had been pure torture waiting for some girl to ask him, and the girl that he knew he wanted to go to was about to ask him, but all of his chances were ruined when she tried to.  

            _"Harry, I just don't get you. How in the world do you have all those girls going after you, asking you to go to the dance? I don't know how you deal with that, plus having a girlfriend. I wonder how Ginny is dealing with it," said Ron exasperatedly._

_            "Yeah, really, Harry. No one has asked me yet," said Neville miserably._

_            Harry merely just shook his head. "Guys, I have nothing to worry about. There are as many guys going after Ginny as the girls are going after me. We have nothing to worry about. Plus, Ron, I know there's some girl thinking about asking you…" he said playfully … they stopped walking for a bit found a space next to the wall and started chatting quietly.  _

_"Shhh! She's coming. She's about to ask you, Ron.  Play it cool, okay?" said Harry to Ron, as they were standing in the halls.  Harry gave Ron an assuring grip and walked just a few feet away from him with Neville. _

_            Ron gulped and nodded.  He turned and watched as Hermione nervously approached him.  "Hey, Ron? Could I talk to you alone for a minute?" _

_            Ron smirked and leaned casually against the wall.  "Sure … I have … a minute." _

_            "Okay.  See … I was just wondering, has anyone asked you to the dance yet?" she asked him tentatively.  She started shuffling her feet around avoided his eyes, waiting for his answer._

_            **Play it cool, Ron. Play it cool. **"Well, you know, so many girls have asked me … I'm just being careful … you know, seeing who's worth going with and stuff. So many girls to choose from … but hey! Whom are you going with?"_

_            He saw Hermione's face fall. "No … no one. I haven't asked anyone yet."_

_            Ron threw his fist in the air and yelled out, "YES!" Everyone turned from what they were doing and looked curiously at Ron.  "Er … sorry," he muttered. _

_            Hermione looked at him.  He dared to ask the question, "So, anyone in mind who you're thinking of taking?" _

_            He stole a glance at Harry and Neville and smirked._

_            "No. I wouldn't go to that dance if somebody paid me," answered Hermione coldly._

_            Maybe Ron hadn't heard right.  Had she just said that she wasn't going to the dance? But before Ron could say anything, Hermione was already walking away.  After minutes of standing there, he heard Harry and Neville cautiously approach him.  "What just happened?" he asked them in wonder._

_            "I said play it cool," said Harry exasperatedly._

            "Yeah! And you played the FOOL!" said Neville loudly.  But after seeing Harry's and Ron's faces, he muttered, "Sorry."  

~*~*~

(Hermione's POV)  
  


                Dear Diary,

                        You won't believe what just happened.  Remember how I told you about me trying to ask Ron to go with me to the dance? Well, that left me totally embarrassed, right? And remember how I said I was going to humiliate him somehow? Just look at what happened! 

            I saw Ron approaching me in the hall, and he seemed kind of angry and impatient.  He cornered me against the wall and said, "Hermione, it's the last day before the dance. You don't have a date, and I don't have a date.  WHY don't you just ASK me?" 

            And I was really, really surprised.  I mean, I thought that out of "all those girls" that had asked him, he would have chosen one by now, don't you think? Well, this was my time to get him back with humiliation.  I had already asked Tim, a fifth year from Ravenclaw, to go with me.  

            So I said, "Well, see Ron … there's just one thing wrong about your logic there.  I _do _have a date."

            And then I walked away! I wish I had had a camera with me to take a picture of his reaction! It was great! Haha, that'll show him next time not to act so bigheaded and rude to a girl.  

            Well, I have to get ready for the dance now.

            Until then,

            _Hermione _

~*~*~

            Hermione was standing in front of the mirror, only half listening to the girls' conversations, as they were getting ready for the dance.  She could hear some of them whispering, some of them laughing loudly, and some of them exclaiming over one girl's dress, makeup, or hair.  

            She was looking at her reflection when she saw Pavarti and Lavender come up behind her.  They both gasped in surprise.  "Hermione! You're dress is sooo beautiful!" Pavarti exclaimed, daring to touch the fabric.

            "Oh my gosh it is! Where ever did you get it?" asked Lavender with hopeful eyes.

            Hermione smiled. "I bought it the beginning of the year while I was at Diagon Alley.  See, since I was made prefect, they sent me the whole schedule of the school year so I knew about the dance before everyone else did. I just decided to get a head start.  It's really nothing."

            "Oh yes it is, it's so pretty! You know, I have a necklace that would match it perfectly--," began Lavender.

            "Actually … I've already picked something out," said Hermione shyly.  She pointed to the necklace and earrings that she was wearing.  The necklace was gold and had a ruby in the middle of it, and she was wearing golden hoop earrings.

            "HERMIONE! Where in the world did you get those?!" exclaimed Pavarti in jealously.

            "Oh … just … a Christmas present, you know," she said.  She was glad that she was wearing some blush, to hide the red that was creeping onto her cheeks.

            "From who?" they both exclaimed excitedly.

            "Wait! Don't tell me! I know who it is! It's Ron, isn't it?! I _knew _it!" exclaimed Pavarti excitedly.

            Hermione just smiled broadly.  "You're going to the dance with him, aren't you?" asked Lavender.

            Hermione's smile dropped.  Her voice suddenly turned cold.  "No. I'm not going with him."

            "Oh," they both muttered.  "Okay, well, we'd better finish getting ready!" and with that, they scuffled off to the other side of the room, probably to gossip about Hermione and Ron once again.

            Hermione sighed as she buckled her shoes that went with her dress.  When she took once last look at herself in the full length mirror, she told the girls that she was leaving and went downstairs in the common room to wait for Ron, Harry, and Ginny.  Part of her plan was to get ready as soon as possible, so that she wouldn't make a big entrance.  Unfortunately, her conversation with Pavarti and Lavender had kept her, as she saw Ron and Harry already standing in the middle of the room with the rest of the boys, looking a bit nervous. 

            She had almost made it to the portrait door when she heard someone whistle and call out, "Wow Hermione!" 

            She shut her eyes with revoltment and turned around.  "Ah, who other than Mr. Dean Thomas to call out to rudely _whistle _to a girl to get her attention," she said coolly, crossing her arms across her chest.  She forced herself not to look at Ron while she was talking.  **Oh, but how I'm just really dying to see what he thinks of me! **

            "Oh, but you just look _so _marvelous tonight, Hermione. You really do.  Too bad I'm not taking you to the--,"

            "Dean! I'm ready!" 

            **Ah, just in time, **Hermione thought, as Lavender came up behind Dean and put her arms around him.  

            "What were you saying, Dean?" Hermione asked him slyly.  And with that, she left the common room amidst the gales of laughter.  

~*~*~

**Author's Note: **I know, I know. Not much of a cliffhanger this chapter as I usually do with every chapter.  I'm sorry it took so long to write this one. I just had to take a lot of time on it, because going from October to February is a big jump! I hope you enjoyed it! Please Review, and the next chapter may take a little longer to come out also.  ~Melissa~


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **Hey ppl. Yeah, I'm really sorry it took so long for me to get another chapter up! My computer has really been going out of wack, I'm afraid it might have caught a virus or something! Anyway, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

**Summary: **Here is the 10th chapter.  Ron and Hermione enjoy the Valentine's Day Dance … at least … they try to …

Secrets Kept 

Chapter 10

(Ron's POV)

by happythoughts

            Ron was still mouthing wordlessly after Hermione when she left the room.  He couldn't get over the way she looked.  She had walked down the staircase to the girls' dormitory, not speaking one word to the boys until Dean said something to her.  Ron had acted like he hadn't seen her, but he was sure that his eyes had followed her all the way until she walked out of the common room.  Her wonderful dress fit perfectly around her, only showing her curves even more than it needed to.  Her bushy brown hair was sleek again, and a few curls hung around her face, here and there.  There was no other way to say it.  Hermione looked magnificent.  

            "Ron? Ron! Earth to Ron!"

            Ron shook his head of his thoughts and turned his attention back to the boys.  He saw Harry's hands waving in front of his face.  "In case I'm imagining it, but I could've sworn that your eyes fell out of your socket just then," he said to Ron knowingly.

            Ron blushed.  It suddenly began to get quite hot in those dress robes he was wearing.  He acted like he didn't know what Harry was talking about.  "What do you mean? I don't know what you're talking about," he said to Harry.

            And to avoid Harry's smirk, he excused himself, telling them that he had to go meet his date.  

~*~*~

            Ron took his time while walking towards the Great Hall.  He didn't want to go to this dance.  At all.  He didn't want to make a fool of himself again like he did last time at the Yule Ball.  But then again, he didn't want to seem like a coward in front of Hermione.  He wanted to make sure that he would look like he was having the time of his life with this girl that he was going with?  _What's her name again? _

"Ron! Oh GOOD you MADE it! I was about to go up to the Gryffindor common room if you didn't show up in a minute! Where _is _your common room _any_way?" said a corky girl to Ron, running up to him and placing her arms around his waist.

            _Have I known this girl for a long time or something?, _Ron thought to himself in confusion.

            "Er, I don't think I'm allowed to tell you where it is … sorry …" he replied. 

            _GOD what's her NAME? _

"Madeline! Over here!" Ron heard someone shout out.  _Ah, that's it. _

            Madeline took her arms away from Ron and searched the crowd to see who had called her name.  When she saw the other girl waving frantically for her and Ron to come over, she squealed, "JULIANE!"

            She looked over back at Ron. "Ron! Come with me to meet some of my friends! They're just the best! You'll _love _them! Oh I know you will! They're so fun! They're the greatest!"

            Reluctantly Ron allowed her to pull his arm over to them.  But when Madeline started introducing everyone to him, he hardly noticed, for he saw Hermione walking with her date's arm around her waist.  They were smiling while Harry and Ginny talked to them, and they were walking near the front of the doors leading to the entrance.  He hardly even heard the Madeline's friends talking about him and whispering excitedly.  

Finally, the doors opened and people started entering the Great Hall.  Not wanting to miss his chance in seeing Hermione, he grabbed Madeline's arm saying, "C'mon, it's opening."

"Oooo! I'll catch you guys later! _Ron _wants me to come with him now!" squealed Madeline, and Ron rolled his eyes as he heard her remark and then the response of all her friends giggling madly.  _Remind me never to go to a dance or a date in this case with anyone younger than me. _

Ron led her over to a table that was near the dance floor where Hermione and Tim had already begun dancing together.  He watched their every move.  

"Having fun?" 

            Ron looked up.  Harry was staring down at him, peering through his glasses. Ron grunted and said to Harry, "Where's Gin?" 

            "She's getting some butterbeer for us," replied Harry casually.  He then noticed Madeline staring at him in awe and said to Ron, "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

            "Actually, I'm his date," said Madeline excitedly.

            "And she's not my friend either," muttered Ron.  Fortunately, no one heard him except Harry who smirked. "Hi, I'm Harry," he said to her, holding out his hand.

            "I'm Madeline! Madeline Boppins, that is. I'm in Ravenclaw. I'm a fourth year though," she said very quickly.

            Ron's face turned from red to pale.  "_Boppins? _Madeline _Boppins?_" he asked her.

            "Yep! Isn't it a _wonderful _name? I love it," she said happily.  Apparently, she had taken his words of disgust to a compliment.

            Harry tried to hide his snickers by faking a coughing fit and saying, "I think I see Ginny over there … I'm going to leave now. Enjoy your night," he said to them, taking his chance to leave while he could.

            "So Ron, do you want to go dance now?" Madeline asked him hopefully as soon as Harry had left.

            Ron broke his eye contact with Hermione and Tim.  He was just about to say "no," when an idea came to his head.  

            "Sure … yeah, let's go," he said, and once again he pulled her up from her chair and lead her to the dance floor.  

~*~*~

(Hermione's POV)

            Hermione faked a happy laugh.  She wouldn't admit it to herself, but she was having the worst time with Tim.  To much of Hermione's frustration, he kept staring at her _chest. _How RUDE is that? And she didn't like how his hands kept sneakily moving down to her … well, rear-end.  And it didn't help that he didn't talk at all.  She could barely get a full two words out of him.  Here is how some of their conversation was going just then: 

            "So, do you enjoy being in Ravenclaw?" Hermione asked him.

            "Yeah," Tim replied.

            "What do you like about it?" she asked him, hoping to get more words out of him.

            "It's fun," he merely replied.

            Hermione stepped on his foot … accidentally … to stop him from staring at her chest area once again.   "Oops! I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" she asked him politely.

            "Nope."  And with that, he became staring at her chest again.  How she wished she hadn't worn such a revealing dress. 

            Hermione silently screamed inside of herself.  This was completely useless; _why _had she asked him of all boys to the dance? _Because Ron was being a complete big-headed prat, that's why, _Hermione reminded herself.  Her eyes searched the room, looking for Ron.  She saw him dancing exuberantly with Madeline, his date.  _Well, I suppose she's nice-looking … he must be to him if her nose is dead-center … _Hermione gasped.   Ron had caught her staring at him.  _Crap! Act calm, Hermione. All you did was look at each other for one second.  Calm down.  _

            Hermione heard a really fast song coming on.  _Well, if he's going to dance like that, I'll dance with Tim even more. _

            This time, Hermione allowed Tim's hands to travel down from her waist to her butt.  She acted like she was enjoying it even though she felt very uncomfortable.  She moved closer to him and looked into his eyes.  They swayed back a forth throughout the whole time, getting a little rougher each time.  _WHAT is that thing I feel? OH MY GOD! It's … it's … EW! _Hermione thought in agony.  She moved a little farther away from him just so she wouldn't feel that … that thing again.  

~*~*~

(Ron's POV)  
  


            Ron watched Hermione dancing, trying to keep his jaw from dropping to the ground.  _What the hell does she think she's doing, being a prefect and dancing like that? _Ron looked around, to see if anyone was seeing what he was.  But to his big disappoint, it seemed like everyone was dancing the way they were except Madeline and him.  _Well, that's just too bad from Madeline then, isn't it? _He thought to himself.  There was no way that he was going to start dancing like some sex freak.  

            He slyly started dancing and moving more closely to Hermione and Tim, just so he could see them closer and better.  _Not _that he wanted to or anything.  Just to make sure that nothing happened between them.  "Ron … Ron … RON!" 

            Ron broke his gaze with Hermione.  He looked around to see who was calling his name.  It was Madeline, looking very aggravated indeed. "Ron! That's the fourth time I've called your name!" she said, stomping her foot angrily. 

            "I'm sorry … it's just that …" Ron began, but his eyes went from little slits to big round saucers and his face turned from red to purple.  

            "Oh no she isn't!" he muttered angrily, and became stomping towards Hermione and her date, who were eye to eye, arm to arm, and almost getting to mouth to mouth.  

            Ron began running, pushing couples away that were dancing.  "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ron screamed, and pulled away Hermione and Tim from each other.  

            Everyone in the hall stopped dancing and stared at Ron.  Even though the music was still playing, Ron felt like there was deadly silence everywhere.  He looked at Hermione.  Unfortunately, her eyes were bulging and her face was extremely red.  Just then, he noticed was wearing the earrings and necklace he had given her for Christmas—

            "RON WEASLEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" 

            Ron flinched as she screamed at him.  "Er … I was just …" 

            "Just what? WHY did you pull us away from each other?!" she screamed, motioning her and Tim.

            "Because … because … I …" Ron stuttered.

            Suddenly he felt hand to cheek contact.  He stumbled backwards, and brought his hand up to his left cheek, and stared openmouthed at Hermione.  Had she just slapped him on the cheek.

            "Because you wanted me to do that to you? Well there you go, you got what you wanted," Hermione said coolly, and with that, she stalked off from the Great Hall, with everyone staring after her.  

~*~*~

A/N: HAHA! Whaddya guys think? Isn't Hermione such a bad girl? But then again, so is Ron! I hope you enjoyed it! J Have a great day! __


	11. Chapter 11

Secrets Kept

Chapter 11

**(Ron's POV)  
by happythoughts**

            _What the hell had just happened back there?, _Ron thought to himself.  He was walking through the halls of Hogwarts, towards the Gryffindor Tower.  He had a feeling that Hermione was heading back there.  Everyone was still at the dance.  Ron felt himself turn red when he reminded himself about the it. 

            When Hermione had stalked off after she had slapped him, he had stood there like a fool, trying to ignore the whispers going around the room, probably about him.  He was going to look for Harry and Ginny, but he decided against it and instead went in search of Hermione.  He wondered what they were thinking about him and Hermione now? 

            As he was walking, he brought is hand up to his face and gingerly touched his cheek.   "Bloody hell!" he exclaimed.  You could say that it was still a little tender.  _Now I know how Malfoy felt when Hermione smacked him in third year, _Ron thought guiltily.  

            He had been thinking so much, he didn't realize that he passed the Fat Lady.  He blinked and retraced his steps.  "You must be the boy that that poor girl was fuming about," she said to him knowingly.  

            Ron merely grunted and said the password.  "Let me in, will you?" he asked her, growing irritated by the second.

            "Of course, but I wouldn't fancy being you right now!  That poor girl was very angry when she came up here," she said to him, swinging the portrait door open.  Bracing himself, Ron climbed in and as his eyes adjusted to the brightness, he searched the room for Hermione.  He saw her stomping towards up the girls' staircase towards her dormitory.  

            "Hermione, wait!" he called out.

            She stopped walking, but didn't turn around.  He could see her crossing her arms haughtily.  

            "Will you let me explain?" he asked her hopefully.

            "Why should I?" she asked him angrily.  Ron didn't answer, and she continued walking towards the door.  Just as she put her hand on the door and was about to turn it, he began to speak.  

            "Because I want to be done fighting and that won't happen until you let me apologize and explain," said Ron, almost with an angry tone.  _Play it cool, Ron, _he told himself. 

            To his surprise, Hermione turned around and looked down at Ron.  They stared at each other for a few moments until Hermione pursed her lips and said, "Well? I'm listening."

            Ron cautiously walked towards the bottom of the staircase.  "Will you come down here so we can talk without yelling at each other for once?" 

            Hermione crossed her arms again.  "I'll take that as a no," said Ron exasperatedly.  

            "Okay.  I'm explaining," he said to her.  Suddenly, Ron realized that he hadn't known _what _he was going to say to her.  How could he explain that the reason that he didn't want her and Tim to kiss was because … well … _you _know why … right?  

            Out of the blue, Ron remembered the letter that he had written to Hermione that past summer.  _Really now, after sending her **that **letter, she should know why I did this! _Thought Ron angrily.

            "Remember that letter I sent to you this summer?" he asked her. 

            He saw Hermione's eyes open wide.  She nodded, her mouth slightly open.  

            "Well, I suggest you should read that and then you'll know why I stopped you from … _snogging _with that Tim guy," said Ron.  "Go on," he said to her, motioning for her to go and read the letter. "I'll be waiting down here."

            And with that, he watched as Hermione disappeared into the room.  He sat down near the fire and closed his eyes.  He smacked his forehead.  "What did I just _do_?" he asked himself.  

~*~*~

(Hermione's POV)  
  


            Hermione took a deep breath as she closed the door behind her.  It was happening.  She couldn't believe it.  She couldn't believe what she had just _done _to Ron.  She smacked him! _How _could that have happened? She was going mad.  And now this! He _asked _her to get the letter.  _THE _letter! The letter where Ron had confessed his feelings to her.  It was almost funny really, the way he had written it.  

            Hermione walked over to her trunk and kneeled down to open it.  She blushed a little, when she found the box where she had kept all the letters that he had sent to her over the summer.  Foolish really, but these things could become really good blackmail if she ever needed it.  Hermione grinned mischievously and opened the box.  She knew which parchment was the exact letter that Ron was talking about.  She only needed to take one look at the first sentence and she knew that it was the right one.  

            She took one more deep breath and got up from her feet.  _Ugh, my feet are **killing **me! _She thought to herself.  She took her time taking off her high heels and threw them onto her bed.  She padded over to the door and put her hand to the knob.  She composed herself and put on her haughty face again, lifted up her chin and opened the door.  

            She saw Ron look up and grin at her uneasily.  "Well? I have it.  Now what do you want me to do with it? Burn it?" she asked him.

            "Will you just—I mean, come down here and then we'll talk," he said to her.  Hermione could tell that he was trying to not get in a heated argument with her again. How cute.

            Hermione lifted her chin once again and came down the stairs.  She walked right in front of him and blocked his view of the fire.  She held out the letter to him.  "Here," she said.

            He took it ungratefully.  "Never thought you'd actually keep this letter," he said to her, almost sadly.

            Hermione arched her eyebrows.  "Why wouldn't I? It's perfect blackmail."

            Ron grinned.  

            Hermione took a seat across from him, and crossed her legs, her one foot dangling impatiently.  Almost to her horror, he began to open the letter.  She could see his ears get a little red at the tips as he finished it. There was an uncomfortable pause as he folded the letter up.  Hermione tried not to smirk.  

            Ron cleared his throat.  "Well. I didn't know I was so …"

            "Precise? Is that the word you're looking for?" Hermione asked him.  

            "Yes, that's it," said Ron sheepishly.  

            They paused again.  To Hermione's surprise, Ron burst out.  "Hermione! Ugh, Don't you get it? I would've thought that _you, _of _all _people, the smartest girl I know, would understand what I'm trying to say here! First, I send you a letter as soon as I get home from school in June.  Then in the middle of July, I send you _this _letter, confessing my feelings for you, and you merely reply to me by acting like nothing happened! I don't get you Hermione.  I thought you would've have been more considerate by at least _mentioning _the letter, and you don't do anything about it.  You completely crushed me and I acted like I hadn't sent anything to you.  And then you _kiss _me that one night and again, you act like nothing happened-,"

            "Correction, YOU acted like nothing happened," interrupted Hermione.

            "Why'd you do it then?" asked Ron.  He was now pacing the floor.

            At this question, Hermione was lost for words.  "Because … erm …"

            And to her disgrace, Ron grinned a triumphant grin and sat down again.  "Oh.  Now I see it.  Don't know why I've never seen it before."

            "What are you talking about, Ron Weasley? You don't see _anything,_" said Hermione.  She looked away from his face, to not look at his smirk, more than ever.

            "Then tell me.  Why did you kiss me?" 

            "First of all, it wasn't a real _kiss. _It was a friendly peck on the cheek.  Incase you didn't remember, I gave Harry the same exact kind of kiss last year when we were leaving the train station.  As I remember, _you _were the one who was acting odd after I did it," said Hermione.  She was satisfied.

            But obviously, Ron wasn't.  He was still grinning that adorable lopsided grin that he always did to Hermione to make her insides turn over. _Not now, Hermione. Concentrate. _

            But to her surprise, his grin faded and their conversation turned to the serious side.  "Hermione … erm … what did you … do when you got this letter?" asked Ron, holding up the piece of parchment.

            "Oh!" said Hermione in surprise.  She could never tell him what she had done.  It would be too embarrassing to tell.  No, she could never say it.  But instead, she found herself thinking about it.   She remembered her mouth opening in surprise even before she finished it, and then she had jumped around her bedroom.  Then, she had jumped onto her bed, laughing, and then suddenly crying.  Why, you ask? Because she was too scared to admit her feelings to Ron.

            But she wasn't about to tell Ron that.  "When I first got your letter? Well, I was a little surprised, of course.  Wouldn't you be?" she asked him.

            "Well … yeah … but …"

            "But what?"

            "Weren't you … like … weren't you just a _little _…" Now Hermione could tell that he was blushing crimson all over "Weren't you just a little umm … happyorsomethin?" he said all at once.

            "Happy?" Hermione asked him in surprise.

            Ron nodded sheepishly.

            "You think that **I **would be _happy_ that one of my _best _friends owled me to tell me that he fancied me? After four years he finally told me? If you thought I was glad that you told me, think again," said Hermione.  It pained her to see his face after she said it.  It was sad enough to kill.  But it was worth it.  

            "I was more than ever happy, Ron Weasley.  I jumped around my room and laughed and cried.  I was estatic.  I was overwhelmed with joy, Ron," said Hermione, grinning.  

            The face on Ron was priceless.   His eyes lit up again, sparkling blue, and he had a grin from ear to ear.  He sat up in his seat immediately, and said, "Really?"

            Hermione laughed.  "Really."

            "Then … then that means … that you … you were happy that I fancied you? D'you … D'you feelthesamewayorsomethin?" asked Ron embarrassedly.

            Hermione blushed but fortunately, Ron was too excited to notice it.  She knew perfectly well what he was trying to say, but it was worth it to ask him to repeat it anyway.  "What? I can't understand you when you mumble," she said to him.  (She is totally ruining the moment!)

            Ron grimaced.  "I said … do you feel the same way about me or something?" 

            Hermione grinned.  "Of course I do.  How couldn't I?" 

            Ron grinned and stood up.  To Hermione's surprise, he started walking towards her and was beginning to lean down …. 

            "RON! What are you doing?!" she exclaimed.  He had picked her up from her seat and was now spinning her around the room in circles.  

            "Ron! LET GO OF ME! RON! STO-,"

            But then she was brought down and her and Ron's lips met.  The feeling was precious.  It was wonderful.  Oh how she had _dreamed _of this moment.  When her and Ron would finally … kiss.  She could feel the warmth spreading through out her body and she placed her arms around his neck.  She was glad that his arms were around her waist, for she was sure that she would collapse if he hadn't held her.  

            When they finally broke away, they were both grinning like two idiots.  "Wow," said Ron.

            Hermione laughed.  

            All too soon, they could hear the laughs and talking of people coming back from the dance.  Hermione shut her eyes.  "I guess this is it," she said sadly.

            "Hermione … does this mean …"

            "That we're 'together'?" Hermione finished for him.  She was getting tired of him mumbling the words together.

            Ron nodded.  Hermione threw her head back and grinned, "What do you think?" 

            "If you want to be," he said.

            "Mmm … no, I don't think so," she said.

            Ron's face fell.  "WHAT?!" he yelled in denial.

            "Only joking! Only joking, but you get so easily offended, you know," said Hermione laughing.  She kissed him once more and said, "Do try to control that temper of yours."  She winked at him and fled up the staircase to her dormitory.  

~*~*~

**Author's Note: **The end? NO WAY! About two more chapters to go! 


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone! Here is your 12th chapter!  I hope you enjoy it! Thank for the reviews!

                   I apologize for getting Ron and Hermione in a little tiff again … since they've probably gotten in a about a thousand this year already … but every relationship HAS to have a fight sooner or later. That's just what makes it stronger.

**Summary: **It is now sometime in **APRIL. **Hermione receives a letter from a certain boy and Ron gets a little miffed over it.  

Secrets Kept 

Chapter 12

(Hermione's POV)

by happythoughts

~*~*~

          It was in the afternoon on a perfect, sunny April day.  Hermione was sitting in the window seat next to the open window, and a soft breeze was playing with her hair.  Occasionally, she would glance up from writing and look out of the window.  Here she had a perfect view of the Quidditch Field, and she could see the Gryffindor team practicing vigorously.  She continued scribbling in her diary.  

          _Dear Diary,_

_                   It is absolutely beautiful outside.  I know I should be out there, but there are just so many people lolling around that I wouldn't be able to concentrate.  The common room is completely deserted and I am taking my chance at using its vacancy for some privacy.  _

_                   Ron and Harry are out at the Quidditch Field having practice. They're last match is coming up in May.  I'm so excited that they are in the final again! I've missed Quidditch so much.  Ron is an absolute asset to this team, since Wood has been gone.  He's incredible as a Keeper, I swear.  And for his first year on the team, he has done wonderful.  I'm so proud of him._

_                   Wow.  I just realized how long it's been since the Valentine's Day dance. About two months. It's quite an accomplishment, don't you think?  That's when we started going together.  February 14th.  It's the easiest date to remember.  It's kind of a perfect day, isn't it?  That way we'll be able to celebrate our anniversary on the most loving day of the year.  That is … if we even make it … wait … stop it, Hermione.  You WILL make it.  _

                   _But now that I think about it, Ginny and Harry have been together since SUMMER! And there's about 3 or 4 months until summer! Well, if they can get that far, so can Ron and I.  It's wonderful to think about it.  And also, I remember that when Ron and I officially announced that we were going out, some people even muttered things like, "About time," or "Finally."  Have we really been that obvious about our feelings?  I hope not! _

_                   Well, I'm going to take a walk outside now and wait for Ron and Harry.  Talk to you soon.  _

_~Hermione _

          Hermione shut her diary and walked over to her bag to place it back in there.  She stretched her arms and walked out of the common room.  

          As she walked out of the castle, she saw Ginny and Colin sitting together on the steps.  They were talking quietly.  Hermione knew not to disturb them, because she had an idea of what they were discussing.  Just a few weeks ago, Harry and Ginny had gotten in a fight for about two weeks about Ginny and Colin's relationship.  It seems that Harry had felt a little jealous (not that he was about to admit it) about Ginny spending more time with Colin than with him.  Ginny had been helping Colin every other day of the week with Charms, for he had been struggling with it for awhile.  

          So when Harry and confronted Ginny about it, she had gotten angry and told him that there was nothing to worry about, and that she was only helping Colin with his studies.  Even Colin had told Harry himself about it when Harry didn't believe Ginny.  It was only then when Harry started to believe him.  But it took him awhile to ask Ginny for his forgiveness.  

          Those were probably the hardest weeks for Ginny.  Almost every night she would come into Hermione's room and rant on and on about how Harry was being a prat and inconsiderate, and then afterwards she would dissolve into tears.  Hermione had had to use many drying spells on her robes from Ginny's tears.

          Hermione found herself in front of the lake by a tree.  She plopped herself down and stared at the lake, remembering last year how she had been saved from it by Viktor.  Now that she remembered about Viktor, she reminded herself that she had to write him back soon.  He had owled her about three days ago, apologizing that they hadn't been able to write each other, for he was busy with Quidditch.  

          "Hermione, wake up," said a voice in her ear.  She nudged him or her away from her shoulder and muttered something that sounded like, "Shut up."

          "C'mon, up you get," said the voice again.  This time, Hermione opened her eyes as she was hoisted to her feet.  Almost involuntarily, she placed her arms around him.  

          "Hey … Ron or Ginny wouldn't like this, now would he?" 

          At these words, Hermione's eyes snapped open.  She found herself looking at Harry, who had a smirk on his face.  She let her arms fall off of his neck.  "Sorry, Harry. I didn't know that I had fallen asleep."

          "That's okay.  Ron just ran back up to the common room to find you," said Harry. "C'mon, let's go and find him before he starts panicking," said Harry exasperatedly.  

          Hermione nodded and followed him towards the steps leading to the oak doors.  When they arrived, Hermione sucked in her breath.  Ginny was still sitting with Colin and talking animatedly.  She felt Harry stiffen a little, but he was polite all the same.  "See you back up at the common room?" he asked her tentatively.

          "Yeah, sure.  I'll be up in a minute," said Ginny.  She waved at the two and went back to talking with Colin.  Hermione and Harry opened the doors and walked into the cool hallway.  

          "How was practice?" Hermione asked Harry.

          "It was great.  I think we've really got a chance at the cup again this year, with Ron on our team now," said Harry excitedly.

          "Yeah, he's wonderful, isn't he? I can't believe you're playing Slytherin again though.  I hope it's not too dirty," said Hermione with an afterthought.

          "Don't worry.  If Malfoy does anything I'm sure Ron'll do something drastic … as always," said Harry.  

~*~*~

          Ron took two steps at a time as he ran towards the common room to find Hermione.  He hadn't been able to see her all day; for she had unusually slept in and didn't attend breakfast was he was there.  Their practice had started right after lunch.  

          He reached the Fat Lady and breathlessly said the password (Win the Cup).  He trampled into the room and his eyes scanned the room for any sign of his girlfriend.  His grin fell when he noticed that she wasn't there.  _She's probably in her dormitory, _he thought to himself.  He debated whether or not to go into the dormitory, but he didn't think that Pavarti or Lavender would like that very much.  Instead he quickly ran upstairs to his own dormitory and changed out of his quidditch robes.  

          He ran downstairs again and looked for Hermione.  Again, she was not there. _Where IS she? _He thought.  He was beginning to panic.  Suddenly, he heard a rap at the window nearest him.  There was a brown owl tapping at the glass. Ron walked over to it casually and let the owl in. He took the letter from its beak and looked for the name on the envelope.  

          He was surprised to see it was for Hermione.  Who could be owling her? Then he remembered … _Probably her parents. _But when he examined the handwriting more closely, he noticed that it was a messy scrawl and he assumed that her parents probably had neat handwriting just like Hermione.  Who else could it be? 

          He looked up when he heard the portrait door open and people talking.  He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that it was Hermione, with Harry coming in behind her.  He saw him mutter something in Hermione's ear and then run upstairs.  Ron ran over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  

          "I haven't seen you all day," he said to her.

          "I know.  I don't know what made me sleep in that late! I need to finish some homework--,"

          "Hermione, it's Saturday.  Can't you just take a break?" asked Ron hopefully.  He put on a pouting face.

          "Ron … I can't … stop with that face … who's that for?" she asked him, noticing the envelope in his hand.  

          Ron looked down at his right hand.  "Oh this? It's for you.  An owl just came here with it," he said.

          He saw Hermione's eyebrows arch in surprise.  "What's today? Saturday? That's odd… my parents don't usually send me mail except on Sundays," she said.  She took the letter from him and walked over to a chair in the corner of the room.  Ron followed her and sat down in front of her in a different chair. 

          He watched her facial reaction as she read the letter. It went from bewilderment to blushing. _WHY is she blushing? _

          "Who's it from?" he demanded.

          Hermione looked up.  "Er … no one."

          "No one?" asked Ron.

          "Mmhmm! No one.  Nothing important."  
  


          "Then why can't I see it?" he asked her. 

          "Because. It's nothing, really, Ron.  Don't worry," said Hermione.  Was it his imagination, or was she avoiding eye contact?

          "Lemme see it," said Ron, while trying to grab it from her.

          "Ron, stop!" she argued.

          "C'mon!"

          "No!" 

          "Yes!"  
  


          "No!" 

          By now Ron had Hermione's hands behind her back and he ripped the letter from them.  Unfortunately, he got only the bottom half the letter.  Very strong from quidditch training, he held her hands together with one hand and attempted to read the letter with the other, and Hermione screaming and kicking madly.  

          Ron could feel himself getting heated up.  "Ow, Ron! Stop, that HURTS!" said Hermione in pain.

          He felt himself let go of her, but he crumbled the paper and threw it at her feet.  "So. Writing love letters to each other, are you?" 

          "What are you talking about?" asked Hermione, rubbing her hands.

          "That!" said Ron angrily, pointing at the crumpled piece of paper at her feet.  

          "It's just a friendly letter from him, Ron. Nothing to get hyped up about," said Hermione reasonably.

          "Oh yes, that's it. Just a friendly letter. 'I miss you,' , 'I miss our intimate conversations,' , 'I want to see you again this summer'," said Ron in a false high pitched voice.  

          "Ron … he's just a friend.  And the word intimate doesn't mean anything.  It means personal … I mean, they could be about anything.  Family problems … anything," said Hermione.  

          "And what's he talking about, I want to see you again this summer??" questioned Ron angrily.

          "He misses me Ron. It's just like one of your family members would want to see you over the summer because they haven't seen you for a whole school year," said Hermione.  She was sounding irritated by the second.

          "He obviously wants to do more than just SEE you this summer," said Ron hotly.

          "WHAT are you _talk_ing about, Ron?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

          "Tell me.  Has he sent you other letters like _this _one?" 

          "What do you mean, like _this _one?"

          "It's obviously hinting something.  And you don't seem to be exactly disgusted by it either.  It seems to me that you would actually _enjoy _it," said Ron.

          "If you're talking about what I think you're talking about, Ron Weasley, you have one disgusting and foul mind," said Hermione in disgust. She crossed her arms.

          "I'm not the one who's giving you hints about it! For god's sake, you're only 15 years old!" exclaimed Ron angrily.

          "No Ron.  You're the one who is thinking of this friendly letter like it contains profanity.  I recall you telling Harry that he was sending your sister profanity by simply saying the word 'love' in it? Ah yes … that definitely is what I call profanity!" said Hermione.  She was beginning to get red in the face also.

          Ron mouthed wordlessly.  "That's DIFFERENT! I was surprised that my BEST FRIEND was going out with my little SISTER and both of them had decided not to tell me for a month! But now I find out that my _girlfriend _is sending love letters to her friend … or boy friend who lives in Australia!" 

          "Kyle is NOT my boyfriend.  You're my boyfriend!" 

          "Oh okay. So this is one of those _flings, _is it?" asked Ron.

          "What is your definition of 'fling', Ron?" 

          "You're going to … you've become a … you're a scarlet woman!" 

          To Ron's outrage, Hermione looked like she was about to burst out giggling.  Just then she had pursed her lips shut and he could see her shaking silently.  Her face was getting redder by the second.  

          "What?! What are you laughing at?" he asked her in fury.

          "Nothing! It's … it's that … WORD! Scar…scarlet wo … woman!" she said between breaths and laughing.

          Ron was furious.  How could she be laughing when they were getting in a fight? It was rude, really.  Very rude.  And what was wrong with the words 'scarlet woman' ? His mom said it all the time with girls that dressed badly or did bad things like this Kyle kid was implying.  

          "Hermione! Stop laughing! We're … we're supposed to be fighting! Hey … hey where're you going?" asked Ron.  Now she was walking away from him, up to her dormitory, _still _laughing.  Ron dropped his arms and looked around the room.  To his embarrassment, he realized that he had the attention of everyone in the common room.  

          "So what? This is none of your business. Go back to work!" said Ron angrily, and shooed them away.  

          "It's SATURDAY!" Ron heard Fred call out.

          "Shut up Fred!" he called back to him, and walked up to the boys' dormitory.

~*~*~

(Hermione's POV)

          _Dear Diary,_

_                   You won't believe this.  Ron is really getting angry over nothing.  Not angry … mad is more like it.  Yes, that's it.  He's gone mad.  Really.  Wait until you hear this story._

_                   I had just come back from my walk with Harry and Ron came up to me and gave me a letter.  At first I thought that it was from my parents, but it couldn't have been because they usually only mail me on Sundays.  So, I took it from him and walked over to a chair and he followed me.  _

_                   Well, you'll never guess whom it was from.  Kyle! Can you believe it? I still can't.  I can't even believe that he remembered me! Well, when I read it, I was flattered really.  He was ever so nice, telling me how much he missed me and how much he thought of me and telling me that he hoped to see me this summer.  _

_                   I guess it must have shown on my face because Ron started asking me whom it was from.  And when I wouldn't tell him, because I knew he would get upset, he started getting impatient and tried to grab it from me.  Well, I never knew he was as strong as he is because he grabbed my two hands and put them behind my back so I couldn't do anything! He ripped the letter from me (how rude!) and then read the end of the letter, where it just happened to say all of those flattering words.  _

_                   I never knew that he could get worked up over just a friendly little letter! You should have seen his face! It turned from the color of parchment to red faster than a traffic light! Then he started yelling at me and telling me that Kyle was HINTING something from the letter! It was quite disgusting what he was thinking, and I'm not going to waste room in this diary by telling you it, but he told me that I was too young! I mean, I know I am, but I don't need him telling me what to do! The thought of him actually thinking that Kyle would imply something like that makes me sick! I wonder if he does wonder about it? OH GOSH HERMIONE! EW EW EW! _

_                   Anyway, then he called me a "scarlet woman" and I just couldn't hold my laughter in! I mean, really, scarlet woman! That is so bizarre! He told me in fourth year that that is what his mom calls woman or girls like that, but I just think it is the funniest term I have ever heard! So he noticed that I had started laughing and he was getting mad and he said, "Hey, stop it! We're supposed to be fighting here!" He actually said, "We're supposed to be …" like he planned it out or something! How weird.  So I just walked up here and started writing in you. I keep breaking into giggles every now and then.  _

_                   So tomorrow I'm just going to act like I'm ignoring him.  He's going to have to apologize to me for accusing Kyle of implying **that, **which he most certainly was not trying to do.  I hope. Scarlet woman.  Honestly._

~*~*~


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary: **Ron keeps trying to find ways to talk to Hermione about their so-called "fight" the other night.  Hermione is NOT mad at him, but she is simply waiting for him to apologize.

Secrets Kept 

Chapter 13

(Ron's POV)

by happythoughts

~*~*~

            _Stupid prat. NOW what are you going to say to her? _

**That's your fault. You weren't thinking when you started the fight. You merely wanted to start something.  Just so she could admit that she liked you, and not that Kyle kid.**

_That's not true. _

**…**

_Okay, maybe it is. But that's not the point! The point is … is that I'm trying to figure out a way to apologize to her.  NOT that I should be. I mean, I was only speaking my mind. There's nothing wrong with that, now is it? _

**Wait … you say you were speaking your mind? I seem to remember you implying something in Kyle's letter … something like the word "sex?" Is that what you call "speaking your mind" ? **

_Ah, shut up! You're really no help at all, you know. _

**I know. It's just fun making you feel stupid, that's all. **

            And that was what was going through Ron's mind in the morning while he lay in bed.  Things were going perfect between him and Hermione until that Kyle kid just HAD to send a letter to her.  Why was he sending her letters just NOW? When she came to the burrow in the summer, it sounded like they were married or something … honestly.  

            Ron heard the boys starting to get up. He sat up and stretched his arms.  Throwing aside the curtains that were shutting his view of the room, he rubbed his eyes vigorously and stumbled towards his dresser to get clothes out.  

            "You're looking particularly bad today," Ron heard Harry say.

            "Thanks.  I appreciated that," remarked Ron sarcastically.

            "Anytime."

            Ron rolled his eyes.  He didn't feel like getting in a sarcasm fight so early in the morning.  Did he really look that bad?  He walked over to the mirror that was hanging from his closet and gave himself a fright.  He had dark bags under his eyes from not getting a good sleep, and his hair was all over the place.  He really needed some sort of haircut to get the bangs out of his eyes.  It was almost starting to get as out of hand as Harry's.  

            He attempted to mat his hair down and he threw a robe over his body.  He glanced down at his watch.  It was 10:00 A.M. already.  Ron groaned.  Hermione would probably be downstairs doing homework already.  __

            He began walking towards the door to head down to the common room.  

            "Forgetting something?" 

            Ron turned around.  He saw Harry holding up a pair of his shoes.  He glanced down at his own feet. He wasn't wearing any shoes.  "Oh, right. Thanks," said Ron sheepishly, taking the shoes from Harry and jamming his feet into them.

            "I'll be downstairs," he muttered to him.  But before he appeared in the common room, he glanced around to see any sign of Hermione.  Surprised, but grateful, he didn't see her and he walked out.  She was probably at breakfast or something, he thought.  He walked over to the table where he had left his bag of books and sat down.  He pulled out his Charms book and began reading.  

            "You're getting a head start on homework, aren't you?" 

            Ron looked up.  Then he gulped.  Hermione was sitting right in front of him.  He was almost surprised to see that she had a smirk on her face.  

            "Er. What are you doing here?" he asked her.

            "Oh, just things."

            Ron nodded and went back to reading.  How he wished he had prepared some sort of apology to her earlier.  His mind raced through a million that he could have said, but they didn't sound right. He was most grateful when he saw Harry coming towards them.  

            "Ready for breakfast?" he asked them.

            Ron stood up quickly, grateful for the chance to eat and get away from Hermione.  "Yeah, I'm starving," he told Harry and he walked over to the portrait door and stepped out.  

~*~*~

(Hermione's POV)  
  


            "You coming?" Harry asked her.

            "No thanks, I've already been to breakfast with Ginny. I'll be back here if you guys need me," said Hermione with a grin.

            "Okay. See you later," said Harry. And with that, he followed Ron out the door.  

            Hermione laughed to herself when the two boys were gone.  Ron's face was priceless when he saw her appear right in front of him at the table.  He hadn't even noticed her! Was that a good thing? Anyway, it was going to be pretty hard with waiting for him to apologize to her, and that would probably take all day.  Ron wasn't the type of guy to apologize so quickly.  He usually just left it and acted like it never happened. 

            "Mind if I join you?" 

            Hermione looked up and saw Ginny standing in front of her looking hopeful.  

            "Yeah! Sure, let me just move these books," said Hermione, while pushing some of her schoolbooks off of the table onto a chair.  Ginny sat down in across from her and gave her a weird face.  

            "What?" Hermione asked her. 

            "Are you and Ron in a fight?" she asked her. 

            Hermione tried to hide her smirk. "If you'd like to call it that. Why? How do you know?" 

            "Well, you two _do _make a scene when you argue, you know that? It was kind of hard not to notice," said Ginny slyly.  

            Hermione felt herself blush. Perhaps they _had _been a little loud when they were fighting downstairs that night. She had completely forgotten about all of the others in the room. Ron had the tendency to do that to her.

            "Did everyone see and hear it?" she asked Ginny, dreading the answer.

            Ginny nodded her head cautiously. "But don't worry. No one really said anything after it except a couple. They kind of just stared at Ron." 

            Hermione laughed. "What ever did Ron do when I left?" 

            Ginny grinned. "Well, he kind of just stared after you when you left looking like he couldn't believe you were actually laughing. And then he turned at us and realized that we were all staring and he yelled at us to go back to work. I started walking towards to him to ask what happened, but then he stalked up towards his dormitory."

            Hermione shook her head in pity. "I'm not even mad at him, doesn't he realize that? I mean, I left _laughing _at him! I'm kind of surprised that he would assume that Kyle would write a letter, implying that he wanted to have … well, _you _know …"

            "Hermione, I'm a year younger than you. I know what you're talking about. You can say the word, you know. You're 15 years old," said Ginny exasperatedly. 

            "I know … but anyway. You think he was jealous or something?" Hermione asked Ginny.

            "Hermione, _of course _he was jealous. When Ron gets angry usually it's one hundred percent because he is jealous. Last year when he and Harry got in that fight, he was mad because Harry was getting the attention again. When he got angry at you at the Yule Ball for going with Krum, he was jealous because you didn't go with him--,"

"That was _his _fault!" interrupted Hermione, going red in the face.

            Ginny ignored her. "When he got angry at Harry and I this summer, it was because he was too protective over me and he didn't want me to share Harry's friendship with me. And then now he's angry because he's afraid that something is going to happen between you and Kyle and he doesn't want anything to get in between you and him," she finished smartly. She took a deep breath.

            Hermione sat shocked. "You thought these things out well, Ginny."

            "I know. I've had a lot of time to think these past years," she said shyly. 

            "So … do you think he'll apologize to me? I'll admit I'm a bit miffed that he hasn't yet."

            "Hermione, is Ron the kind of person to apologize that quickly? I mean, he didn't apologize to Harry for about two months last year!" 

            "You think he's going to wait two months?!?" Hermione asked, screeching in horror.

            "No no! It's just … give him time, that's all," said Ginny.  She began doing her own homework.

            Hermione sighed. Let's hope that his time was soon because she was beginning to miss him already. 

~*~*~

(Ron's POV)

            Ron was walking towards the Great Hall for some late breakfast. More like brunch, really. But anyway, he was still trying to think of a way to apologize to Hermione. _What can I DO? _He thought miserably.  Then, it was like a light bulb turned on in his head. Why, Harry and Ginny had just gotten over their long fight … and Harry had apologized … perhaps HE would know what to do! 

            "Hey, wait up!" 

            Ron turned around. Ah, perfect timing. Harry was running towards him.  

            "Harry! Hi …," said Ron in a hopeful way.

            "Hey. I'm starving. Let's eat," said Harry.  He led them to a spot near the end of the Gryffindor table.  There were still a few last-minute stragglers in there.  Ron was glad that no one was sitting near them because he didn't want anyone to listen their conversation.  He watched Harry stuff his face with food.

            When Harry noticed that Ron wasn't eating, he looked up and said, "What's wrong? You're not eating."

            "So what if I'm not eating?" Ron snapped.

            Harry held his hands in defense. "Sorry … sorry …"

            "No, sorry, Harry. I'm not in a good mood right now," said Ron. _Now why couldn't he apologize that simply to Hermione? _

            "What's wrong?" Harry asked him, in between bites.

            "It's just … it's Hermione," said Ron despondently.  

            "What about her?"

            "We got in a fight yesterday …" trailed off Ron. He was starting to pick at the tablecloth.

            Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You did? It looked like you two were talking upstairs at the table."

            "Yeah, that's just the thing. I thought we'd go through this whole week of not talking and then finally get over it, but she seemed like she had already gotten over it. But she was acting a little weird," said Ron.

            "Hmm…" said Harry. 

            "So what do I do about it?" 

            "Well … depends. What happened?" asked Harry.  He put down his spoon and fork to listen to Ron's story.

            When Ron was finished, he was angry to see Harry trying to stifle a laugh.  "What are you laughing at?"

            Harry shook silently with mirth. "You seem to get very irritated with people writing letters to each other, don't you?" he hinted.

            "What? No I …" then, realizing that Harry was right, Ron grinned and said embarrassedly, "Oh I guess so."

            "Ron, you say that Hermione was laughing when you called her a … scarlet woman?" asked Harry, still trying to hide his laugh.

            Ron nodded.

            "And she walked away, _still _laughing? Then why do you think she would be mad?" asked Harry incredulously. 

            Well! Ron felt a bit of irritation just then.  Why hadn't _he _thought of it that way? How come he couldn't put 2 and 2 together? 

            "You're right," said Ron.

            Harry merely grinned and had a look on his face that said, "I know."

            "But … still. I feel guilty. How would I apologize to her? I mean, how did you go about, apologizing to Ginny?" asked Ron desperately.

            Harry's grin faltered. "I'll admit that that took me awhile also. I really should let you figure it out on your own … but since you're that desperate, I'll tell you. Listen, all I did was go up to her when she was alone … mind you, she was in a good mood then … and then I apologized to her saying, 'I've been acting really stupid for the past two weeks and I know that something like this shouldn't have started a fight like this. I just didn't want …'," Harry trailed off.

            "What? What else did you say?" asked Ron. He was hanging on every word.  

            Ron was furious to see Harry getting red on his cheeks. "You said something mushy to her … didn't you?" Ron asked him, feeling sick by the second.

            Harry began squirming in his seat. "Yeah … maybe I did … but hey, it worked and we made up like a charm!" he added hopefully.

            "Well if _that _worked … just tell me," said Ron.  He shut his eyes in agony …

            "I said, 'I just didn't want anyone else to have you. You're too special to me and I got a little jealous,'" said Harry sheepishly.

            If it looked like Ron was pretending to gag, he wasn't.  He really was gagging in disgust. "GROSS, Harry!" 

            Harry kept his head down and avoided his gaze. "I knew you wouldn't want to hear that," he muttered.

            After Ron stopped groaning, he asked Harry, "So what? Is that what I'm supposed to say to Hermione?"

            "If you want."

            "But … I _wasn't _jealous!" said Ron defensively.

            Harry gave him a penetrating glare. 

            "Okay, okay. Maybe I was. Just … don't tell anyone else I said that, okay?" asked Ron.  

            Harry grinned. "'Course not."

            Ron sighed, happy that he knew how to apologize to Hermione now. But the only thing was, it sounded easier than actually _doing _it. 

~*~*~

**Author's Note: **AH! One more chapter to go! But I need at least three more reviews until I am going to post it! HAHA I'm so mean! 


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry, I haven't done of these in awhile, I forgot!

**Disclaimer: **All of these characters belong to wonderful Ms. JK Rowling. But I do own the plot of this fic! 

Secrets Kept 

Chapter 14

(Hermione's POV)

by happythoughts

~*~*~

            Hermione sighed. She was still sitting at the same table as before, but now she had moved from her Transfiguration to Arithmacy. Ron and Harry had yet to return from their late breakfast, and she was miserably waiting for Ron to come back.  She told herself that she was going to confront him and tell him that she wasn't mad at him all. She just wanted to forget the fight. Yes, it was pretty pitiful, but she couldn't bear to be in a fight with him any longer. 

            She looked up from her work when she heard the portrait door open. To her delight, she saw Ron and Harry walking in. She saw Harry mutter something to Ron and Ron nod his head. Harry walked over to Ginny and gave her a hug. Hermione silently sighed and returned to her homework. She really wasn't doing her work, but she was listening to Ron's footsteps.  Just when she thought that he was returning to his dormitory, she saw his shadow come across her book.  

            She gulped and looked up, trying to make her face expressionless. Ron's face was impassive. 

            "Erm, Hermione? Can we talk?" he asked her tentatively.

            "Sure," she answered. She dropped her quill and shut her book, packing them away in her bookbag. She looked back up at him and said, "What is it?"

            Ron's eyes looked around the room and Hermione noticed that he was also noticing how many people were present in there. 

            "Somewhere else?" he asked her.

            "Okay …" 

            Hermione stood and fixed her robes.  She walked up to Ron and they stood a good distance away, walking next to each other.  They walked out of the portrait door and down the hall leading towards the Great Hall.  The silence was painful, and to Hermione it seemed like every sound that they made echoed off of the walls. 

            Ron held the door open for her when they reached the doors leading to outside.  Hermione looked uncertainly at him and they continued walking, but Ron sort of leading the way. To her surprise, he led her to the bench under a weeping willow, near the lake.  He motioned for her to sit down on the bench, but he remained standing.  

            To Hermione's delight, he started pacing back and forth in front of her.  She smirked. 

            "What is it, Ron? I have a lot of homework to--,"

            "Hermione, just be quiet for a second," said Ron with a bit of irritation.

            Hermione's confidence faltered. "Okay …"

            "I wanted to … I need to ask you … okay. Is there _anything _going on between you and this … this KYLE kid?" Ron asked her, still pacing the ground.

            Hermione sat shocked.  If she had thought of anything that Ron was going to say to her, it _certainly _was not that.

            "Of … of course not, Ron!" she said surprised.

            Ron stopped walking. "Are you sure?" he asked her, now looking at her face.

            "No! I mean … we're just friends! How many times do I have to tell you that?" Hermione asked him.

            "I don't know … it just seemed … I dunno, this summer when you talked about him it sounded like you two were … like you were like … togetherorsomething?" he mumbled.

            "Oh."

            "But … if you say that there isn't anything going on between you … that's great. Just wanted to make sure. I'll be going now--," Ron said, beginning to walk away from Hermione.

            "What? Ron! Come back! Aren't you forgetting something?" Hermione yelled to him in exasperation.

            She saw Ron stop.  He cautiously turned around and said, "Like what?"

            Hermione looked at him with a face of astonishment. She flung her arms in the air with defeat and sat down on the bench again, crossing her arms angrily.  

            "Oh! Right!" she heard Ron exclaim.  He then began running towards her.  He stopped in front of her and held out his hand. Hermione looked up at him with a puzzled expression. He grinned and said,

            "You coming with me or not?" 

            It was all Hermione could do but begin crying and laughing at the same time.   
  


            "Hermione! Hermione, what … what'd I do?" Ron asked her.  He sat down next to her.

            "You'll never learn will you?"

            "Learn what?"

            "Nevermind," said Hermione. She wiped her face the back of her hand.

            "No. Now you've got me worried. Tell me," said Ron.

            "No. YOU tell ME," said Hermione sharply.

            "W-what?" Ron asked. Hermione couldn't help but begin laughing this time at his confused face.

            "What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" he asked her.

            "Don't … don't c-curse, Ron!" she said. She was now going in a hysterical fit of laughter.

            "I … I'm sorry! Just tell--,"

            Hermione suddenly stopped laughing and crying.  She looked up at Ron and asked him, "What'd you just say?"

            Ron was looking at her with a weird face. "I'm sorry?"

            And now Hermione's face split into a wide grin and she gave him a peck on the cheek and flung her arms around his neck. "Apology accepted, Ron!" she exclaimed happily.

            Ron pulled away from her and looked her in the face with a worried expression. "That's what you wanted me to say?" 

            Hermione nodded happily and gave him a kiss on the lips this time. Only this time, when they pulled away, Ron was grinning broadly and said, "If I can get a kiss like that, I'll say 'I'm sorry' all the time!" 

            Hermione slapped his head playfully and they walked back to Hogwarts, hand in hand. 

~*~*~

(Ron's POV)

            Ron grinned. It had been quite easy, apologizing to Hermione that day. He had never known that it would be that easy to apologize to someone. He knew better now. If that's all it took, he'd do it all the time now. 

            Things had been great between Hermione and him ever since that fight. It had been weird, really, not fighting with her and they use to. He really liked it this way. He really did. He thought that probably everyone in Gryffindor liked it that way, except for Fred and George. Sometime in May, they had confronted him, telling him that if he and Hermione didn't have a fight soon, things were going to be very boring in the Gryffindor common room. Fred had said to him, "It's great entertainment, you know."

            But now they were leaving Hogwarts and boarding the Hogwarts Express once again to go home for a long summer. It wasn't that Ron didn't want to go home, for he sure missed his mom's famous dinners and his own field where he practiced quidditch, but leaving Hogwarts had always made him a bit sad. And to make matters worse, he wouldn't be seeing any of his friends for a long time. At least Harry and Hermione would be coming sometime in the summer before school started … hopefully …

            Ron turned and looked at Harry. If Ron was unhappy, it was nothing to what Harry was feeling probably. Harry was gazing longingly out of the window towards Hogwarts, as it began fading away. _Things must be REALLY terrible for Harry if he's looking like that. At least the muggles let him owl now, _thought Ron to himself.

            Both Hermione and Ginny were sleeping. Hermione was on Ron's shoulder, her mouth slightly open. Ginny's head on Harry's shoulder, with a small smile playing at her lips. 

            "It looks corny, doesn't it?" 

            Ron jerked his eyes towards Harry, who had just asked him the question, as if reading his mind.

            "You read my mind," said Ron, grinning.

            "Planning on saving me this summer from the Dursleys?" asked Harry, with a hint of hope.

            "I'll work something out. Fred and George may be busy with starting their new shop, but they'll always do something for a bit of fun. Mum owled me awhile ago and told me that she had asked Dumbledore for more than a week this time. He agreed and said that you could come for even a month!" said Ron excitedly, almost yelling in delight.

            "Shh!" said Harry quietly. He put his finger to his lips and used his other hand to point to Hermione and Ginny who had begun to stir. 

            "Oh, sorry," said Ron quietly. 

            Hermione put her head up and looked around. "Are we back already?" 

            "No, go back to sleep," assured Ron. Hermione nodded and her head fell right into Ron's lap. His ears burned red. Harry began laughing uncontrollably. 

            "Hermione, hold on, get up," said Ron, in a panicked voice. He tried lifting her off but she didn't want to budge. He grabbed her bookbag and stuffed it under her head and placed her head back down. "Phew!" he said.

            After Harry had finished laughing, he said, "That's great about coming to your house. That means only one month with the Dursleys. Not to bad!"

            "Yeah I know. It's going to be a quick summer. I can tell," said Ron wistfully. 

            "Mmhmm…" agreed Harry.

            Ron yawned sleepily and he felt his eyelids beginning to droop. 

~*~*~

            Ron woke up to Harry nudging his shoulder. "Sod off…" he muttered to Harry, shrugging him away.

            "We're at the station already," Harry said. "Get up."

            Ron groaned and stretched his arms. Hermione was beginning to get up also. She rubbed her eyes and said, "That was a quick ride," she said.

            "That's because you were asleep the whole time," said Ron. He wasn't about to admit it, but his lap was quite sore from where Hermione's head had been. 

            They gathered all of there things. Ron heard Hermione and Ginny talking to each other and saying that they would owl each other every chance they could.  He turned around and said to Hermione with a false sad voice, "What about me?" 

            Hermione smiled and said, "Ah, how could I forget? Don't worry, I'll owl you whenever I can."

            Satisfied, he let Ginny and Hermione walk through the barrier first. Harry and Ron walked through together afterwards. Much to Ron's dislike, he saw Harry's uncle standing about 3 yards away, looking like his grumpy self. 

            "I guess I'll see you in a month!" said Ron, almost in a miserable way. 

            "Yeah, don't worry. It'll come faster than you think," said Harry, trying to convince Ron that it wasn't so bad. Ron couldn't help but feel like he should be the fun comforting Harry. 

            "Well, see you, mate," Ron said. 

            "'Bye," said Harry with a grin. He walked off a few feet with Ginny.  Ron shielded their view from Harry's uncle.  He assumed that he wouldn't want to see his nephew snogging with a witch. 

            Ron felt a tap at his shoulder. He turned around and was happy to see Hermione looking at him with her arms out signaling for a hug. Much to his embarrassment and pleasure, she gave him a long kiss on the lips.  They pulled away and Hermione gave him an extra hug. "I'll write you as soon as I get home, I promise," she said.

            "Okay. And don't worry, I'll invite you over to the Burrow soon enough. Harry should be coming in the beginning of August," he said.

            Hermione's eyes lit up in surprise and she smiled and said, "Okay, cool. I may be going away for awhile with my parents though, but I'll let you know before we go."

            "Okay. See you," said Ron. 

            "Goodbye, Ron."

            And with that, Hermione walked away with her parents.  Ron ignored the "oo's" and "ah's" coming from Fred and George, but continued watching Hermione's retreating back. She looked back at him once more and gave a little wave, which Ron returned.  

            "Ron, dear, come along, we'll be late getting home," Ron heard his mother saying.  Regretfully, he turned towards them and walked sadly towards the ministry car with the rest of his family.  After they had packed everything together and sat in the car next to each other comfortably, Mrs. Weasley turned around towards Ron and said to him, "You never told me you and Hermione were an item! Why didn't you say anything?" 

            Ron groaned and tilted his head backwards. He'd have _a lot _of explaining to do over the summer. 

~*~*~

**Author's Note: **Well, there you have it! It's done! How'd you like it? I hope you enjoyed it! I'm thinking of changing my story "Passing Notes" … revising it completely … because I wasn't quite happy with it's turn out when I finished it! Whaddya think? I'll do it later though. I'm a little tired right now! If you have any ideas for a new story, email me at Swishmish20@aol.com  Thanks! Muchas Gracias!            


End file.
